


天真陷阱

by ichikyuumomo



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikyuumomo/pseuds/ichikyuumomo





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

清晨，许一二叫滂沱的雨声吵醒了。宿醉未消，头疼得很，他揉着额坐起来。

一睁眼就不得了了。

一眼就看到少年玉一般光洁的赤裸背部，他正哆哆嗦嗦地弯腰捡地上乱丢的衣物，两条腿纤长笔直，只是止不住打颤，甚至暧昧的液体顺着他的腿根落下来。他艰难地往身上套衣服，粉润的指尖在发抖。

窗外雨声泠泠，室内光线昏暗。

许一二沉着目光，盯着他看了一会，终于开口，“喂。”

少年听到声音，身子一瞬间僵直，他回过头来。

水光淋漓的一双眼，枝头沾露的桃花。

他在那刹那瞪大了眼睛，紧紧抿住嘴唇。

许一二怀疑他要哭，没想到少年又把头扭了回去，用发抖的手给自己扣衬衫纽扣，自然怎么也扣不好，还慌慌张张崩掉了一颗。珍珠白的扣子掉落在暗红色的地毯上，悄无声息。

许一二倚在床头看着，便说：“你穿错了，那是我的。”

少年僵在那儿了。

“你的，在那儿呢。”许一二说。少年转过身来看他，他抬了抬下巴，少年顺着他的目光看过去。

静静躺在床尾的白色碎布。

那是许一二给亲手扯坏的。

那几秒寂静极了，两人之间仅有雨声。

少年用手背擦了一下脸，许一二看得分明，他的鼻尖已经红了。许一二怕他要哭，便从床上下来，向他走去。却不想少年仍旧警惕着，看到他的动作，立刻倒退了两步，两汪水眸子里盛着惊恐。

许一二故意装作看不见，“雨这么大，要去哪里呢？”

少年也不言语，活生生一只受惊的猫，明明哪里都柔软，目光却很警惕。许一二低头，看他白生生的赤足踩在暗红色的毯子上，心头隐隐跳了一下，一个怪异的念头浮上来。他面上仍旧风轻云淡，只是不像初醒时那么不耐，“怎么光着脚，不冷吗？”他不顾少年微弱的挣扎，拽住他的手腕把少年温润的身子往怀里按，“站了这么久，腰疼不疼？”他空着的一只手贴在少年的后腰上，温柔地揉按。

少年终于慌张地开口，“别……”

嗓音里居然还带着哭腔，又哑又可怜。

许一二在他额角吻了一吻，手上的按摩没停，“昨晚我醉的太厉害，没顾忌你，难不难受？”

少年挣动了一下，轻轻推他，“我、我要走了。”

许一二顿了顿，本来放在他腰上的手慢慢滑了下去，拂过挺翘的双丘间。觉察到身后温热的手掌，少年浑身寒毛倒竖，他险些跳起来。许一二倒很是自然地开口，“后面还没清理过吧，这样要生病的，到浴室去，我帮你清理好不好。”

少年听得他这样温柔，顿时觉得满腔委屈都掩不住，喉头梗得厉害，酸楚泡开了，嘴巴一瘪，眼泪便烫了脸颊。

他一向要强，鲜少在人前落泪。或许是昨夜哭得多了，哭得惯了，如今也没了意志力，眼泪滚滚落个不停，喉口仍觉得堵，多少泪也冲不化。

他迷迷蒙蒙想，怎么能这么荒唐呢？

果真还是哭了，许一二心里啧了一声，将他含着湿意的小脸按在自己的胸膛，哄他，“不哭了不哭了，这事儿是我混账，我确实喝多了，你要把我怎么着都行。”

许一二身上没好多少，就穿了条平角内裤，身材挺有看头，标准的宽肩窄腰，八块腹肌不知迷了多少小姑娘，可就是背上、肩上和胸膛都给挠了不少血痕，瞧着怪怕人的。那其实也怪不得罪魁祸首，他昨晚压着少年稚嫩的身子可劲儿折腾，初经人事的身子哪里承受得住呢，少年哭得要气绝，他还只顾贪欢。

他到底没醉得那么厉害，虽然隔了层水雾，其实少年洇红了的眼尾和眼泪他多少是知道的。可是许一二清清楚楚，这少年，其实拿他毫无办法。

这事儿哪里敢叫外人知道呢。

“当红偶像王俊凯与过气诗人许一二一夜激情”？

过气诗人是许一二自嘲，可当红偶像是真正的当红，千千万万粉丝手里小心翼翼捧大的明珠，温润明亮，矜贵耀眼，任谁瞧见了心口都要被撞一下。可才成年不久就叫他这个二流诗人舔了去，粉丝知道了只怕要杀人。

这一夜荒唐，莫说许一二，连王俊凯也不敢向任何人提起，因此他决计是讨不回任何公道的。

许一二因此毫无忌惮，说“你要把我怎么着都行”，强吃了最鲜嫩的那一口，还要扮浪子悔悟。可事实上他游刃有余，漫不经心地，抚着少年单薄的背，温柔得要平息少年的颤抖。

最终王俊凯在许一二的半哄半骗下，在浴室解了那件穿了一半的衬衫，趴在浴缸中，僵着身子任由许一二将手指探进红肿的那处去清理，他难堪，眉头都绞紧，白嫩的小脸蛋晕染了红云。

许一二多少有些心猿意马，若换做他人，他早就百无禁忌地把人按着再干一炮了。这些年来，多的是人乐意往他床上爬，甚至有金发碧眼的专程跨过大洋彼岸来为他暖被，给他干得浪叫不止后，便拿碧澄澄的眼送秋水，一边喘息一边用语调奇异的中文跟他说：“从前我爱你的诗，现在我更爱你。”

许一二一向没委屈过自己，在任何方面。

浊白的液体被引出来，那全是他的东西。

少年跪趴着，身子微微发抖，蝴蝶骨展翅欲飞，纤细的腰肢往下塌，那段曲线纯情又色情。从许一二的位置看去，能看到少年的后脑勺和小半个侧脸，黑发贴在他白皙的肌肤上，生出极其惊心动魄的艳色来。许一二喉头上下滚动，硬生生忍住暴戾，只扮正人君子，帮他清理毕后便绅士地退出浴室。

他在窗边看雨，叼着烟，烟雾溶在雨幕里。

空气有些凉，许一二头脑渐渐清晰起来，他想起昨夜的初见。

或许是没料到许一二真愿意给偶像写歌——这是没有先例的事，他一向很游离，也放漫，是真正肆意不羁，王俊凯的经纪团队显得挺高兴，说什么也想见一面，主要是希望能交流交流接下来的词作，据说是王俊凯本人的意思。

包厢的格调很雅致，许一二进得门来，第一眼见到的便是坐在左侧的少年，他穿着灰色针织开衫，内衬一件白色的衬衫，正微微低着头，在翻看菜单。许一二多看了几眼，少年手指晶莹匀称，尤其指甲修得齐整，泛着粉润的光泽，宛如透粉的珍珠。

觉察客至，王俊凯抬起脸蛋，愣了一下，急忙站了起来。他有些犹豫似的伸出右手，在许一二的掌心留下一抹柔软，许一二才发觉少年人骨架之纤细，那只手过于纤小白嫩。握过手，少年低下头，耳廓有些泛红。

许一二没料到惯常在千万人前歌舞的偶像居然如此腼腆。

好在经纪人早已经笑眯眯地过来跟许一二握手寒暄，一顿饭吃得还算愉快，除了王俊凯一开始有些寡言，只有许一二谈到作品，他才会用透亮的眸子紧紧盯着他，那里头有光。也是在那时许一二发现这双眼睛生得艳丽，眼尾洇着水，微微上翘，好似一尾红莲清池中的鱼。笑意一漾开，卧蚕便鼓起来，格外的甜糯。

中途经纪人出去接了个电话，包厢里只有两个人，王俊凯显而易见地紧张起来，被施了定身术似的，一动不动地盯着眼前那杯茶。

许一二瞧着有趣，便问：“你很怕我？”

王俊凯慌忙抬头，“不……”他和许一二一瞬间对视，又迅速躲开目光，“我、我很喜欢您的诗……”声音越发低下去，渐不可闻。

许一二这话听了太多，也没太大的感觉，便笑了笑。

仿佛是怕他不信，王俊凯小小声地添了一句，“真的……尤其那首《枕边雨》……”

他说的是许一二在十九岁时的旧作，那时许一二刚被家里扫地出门，在伦敦漂泊。那里常年飘雨，许一二整个人被泡在水汽里，浑身湿淋淋的几乎要长蘑菇。住的旅店也破旧，许一二夜半醒来，睁眼就看到夜空，雨水滴滴答答落在他枕边。他心头火起，提笔写了这首诗。

他原意是嘲讽伦敦惹人厌烦的雨，却常被解读成寂寞，诗评家们乐意认为诗中的雨在暗喻寂寞——寂寞落在枕边，流落到街头，吞吃街灯的光晕，又被人潮卷走。

曲解多了，那也就那样吧，他从不公开解释他的诗，那是读者的自由。

许一二问王俊凯为什么，他在得到答案之前已经料想少年即使真喜欢这首诗，理由或许与其他人也别无二致。强说愁的年纪，被这种论调吸引也不稀奇——他那时也沉迷故作高深。

可他没想到少年近乎天真：“我去过伦敦，它就是那样的。”

那是唯一一个以天真解读他的诗的人。

王俊凯觉察到许一二正直直地看他，眼里有笑意。他顿时慌了神，害怕起来，害怕他藏了很久的心思不小心溢出来。他或是想立刻撇开脸，或是想立刻低下头，又担心失了礼节，正慌得不知怎么才好，许一二将手伸过来，轻轻捻住他右边脑袋的发尾，笑着说：“头发，翘起来了。”

王俊凯傻呆呆地坐在那儿。

经纪人打完电话进来，合作方那边临时有事，他不得已要走，还想把王俊凯一块带走。

王俊凯摇头，轻轻说：“我留在这，你先走吧。”他虽然一向被团队保护得严实，却没有人真正把他当小孩，他的决断没有人敢否决。

经纪人要安排人来接送，许一二忽然开口了，“我开了车来，不介意的话，我来送小凯吧。”

大约是对突然冒出来的昵称没设防，王俊凯不由得呆了一呆，看着许一二，鬼使神差地便点了头。

经纪人便只好独自离开。

许一二其实很善于闲谈，他是天生的诗人，用另一双眼在看世界。他挑些少年或许喜欢的话题，谈诗，谈音乐，谈旅行。他提起三年前的冰岛之旅，盛大的极光浇下来，他置身在银河的瀑布里。

王俊凯听着，不由得睁大眼睛，仿佛目睹了那场瑰丽。他年少成名，青春时光几乎都献祭给舞台，一年间在天空来往飞行上百次，却不曾有一次旅行。说对自由没有好奇心，那太像撒谎。

许一二见他喜欢，随口说：“逮着机会去看看也好，到时我陪你去也行，我知道一个好去处。”

王俊凯郑重地点头，目光太过炙烈，许下了什么很正式的诺言似的。许一二心口被烫了一下，他不知怎么今夜第一次慌神，像第一次在礼堂诵诗时一开口，第一个音节就滑了稍远，或许旁人不易察觉，他自己是懊恼的。装着若无其事，他说：“或许没有极光璀璨，但附近有个地方挺适合赏月的，这个城市离月亮最近的地方。”

少年的好奇心轻易被提起来，他下意识地将手搭在许一二的袖口，语气里已经带上一丝的撒娇意味，“可不可以带我去看看？”

许一二瞥了一眼搭在自己袖口的手。这时王俊凯已不像初见时腼腆得不敢正眼看人了，不仅如此，已经整个身子朝向他，一双桃花眼闪啊闪，凑得近了，便能看到他睫毛也两把桃扇似的，扑一下仿若能带起一阵落花香风。

单论容姿，许一二确实没见过比这更清艳的。他应允了要带他去这个城市离月亮最近的地方，只是他看了看表，已经晚上十一点多了，本就过了该散宴的时间。他还担心少年明天有行程。

少年闻言不由得苦着脸。那模样太显孩子气，像被强制吃药的小朋友。许一二忍不住笑。

据说明天还有舞台排练，推是能推，只是会时间难免紧凑，本来行程已经紧张，再拖就怕时间不充分，到时表演有疏漏。

许一二便说下次再去。

王俊凯认真得很，差点要跟他拉钩，“你一定要记得啊。”

许一二应他。

两人便各自收拾东西，走到包厢门口，少年猛地回过身来，差点扑到他怀里，“我决定了，我们现在就去吧。”

许一二堪堪扶住他，有些惊讶：“明天的工作呢？”

少年眨眼一笑，“推了。”

两粒虎牙尖儿要戳进人心。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

许一二记得他们要去看月亮，可那轮悬在半空的圆月怎么是红的呢？嗯？变蓝了。

他睁开眼睛，定神去看，原来是包厢的霓彩灯。

音乐声似近似远，有人在他耳边叹了一声。

他转过脑袋去看，看到一张半藏在口罩之下的脸，只剩得一双眼睛露在外边，晶莹剔透，月亮上的一滴露水。他要抬手去碰那滴露水，对方吓了一跳，兔子一样躲开了，瞪着眼睛看他。

许一二很是可惜地叹息。

对方比他更无可奈何，认命似的靠过来，架起他的一只胳膊，也不管他听不听得明白，“你的朋友们喝醉的喝醉，顾不了你了，我也没法订酒店，今晚只能去我那待着。”

许一二隐约想起来两人要出门，结果在车库遭遇一帮酒气熏天的狐朋狗友，他们正要转场继续喝，好巧不巧逮住许一二。许一二被拖进来灌了几升酒，意识终于挨不住，飞到不知何处。

而那个年轻爱豆呢，好像是不放心自己，居然跟来了。

怎么会有这么傻的孩子。

好在许一二虽然意识断片，但总体还算配合，王俊凯让走路就走路，让上车就上车。

等坐进车里，王俊凯在他身上找车钥匙，遍寻不见，正苦恼间，许一二稳稳地摊开手掌，“在这呢。”那模样，手不抖眼不斜，王俊凯给唬住了，“你没醉？”

许一二点点头：“没醉。”

王俊凯狐疑地盯着他看了半晌，手掌在他眼前晃了晃，许一二瞪着眼睛一动不动。等那只软白的手拿开了，许一二视线才稍微偏移，“我们是在玩一二三木头人吧？”

王俊凯小声嘀咕，“明明醉傻了。”他给许一二绑好安全带，插好车钥匙，开车开得心无旁骛。

许一二歪过脑袋，视线落在少年的脖子上，那里有一颗痣，沾了水墨的画笔不小心轻点在纸面，留了一粒浅印。等他亲吻上那粒痣，背景已经变成王俊凯住处的床，少年人的身子在他手里发抖，双手被举过头顶按在床头。王俊凯像一条案板上的小鱼，最后一刻来临之前仍不愿放弃，即使挣动时不小心泄出哭腔。

他到底是年少，多年来被保护得太好，即使站在舞台的中心，被万千人包围，也至始至终远离人群，尚不曾经历过赤裸裸的压制和恶意。一时慌了神，就要落入深渊。

“放开我！”他慌乱中，像命令又像哀求，尾音都碎了。

许一二不耐烦，干脆用嘴堵住他。呜咽声被堵住，梗在喉咙里，王俊凯一时没了声息。鼻腔里闷出一声轻哼，接着是无尽的酸楚，他在落泪。

黑暗里红了眼眶，宛如胭脂晕开的水雾。

许一二顿了一下，然后低头啄他的眼泪，又湿又烫的泪，他在少年耳边轻声呢喃，拢住他一瞬间变得僵硬的身子。

许一二说：“救救我好不好，我落水了。”

王俊凯有刹那间的犹豫，已经足够许一二将手探到他的身下，那是无人窥探过的秘境，被陌生人强行入侵，未及这片领地的主人有所反应，许一二掌住了少年人最脆弱而致命的地方，强行赋予他强烈却陌生的快感。

王俊凯喉中呜了一声，浑身瘫软着倒下去，双腿无力地张开。

他隔着水雾望向天花板，不知道自己要被海潮推向何方。他以为要结束，何曾想到这只是开始。大脑瞬间的空白，四周变得遥远，他和许一二的初次照面的场景忽然浮上来，明亮的灯光和男人平整的衬衫袖口，还有一轮没来得及见到的硕大圆月，而一切天旋地转，他已经被男人压制在床上，欢愉和恐惧如潮水吞没了他。

趁着王俊凯失神的片刻，许一二分开他两条幼白的长腿，嘴唇从膝盖滑向大腿内侧，少年人的身体青涩而敏感，陌生的触碰触发了他颤抖的开关，王俊凯蹙眉，忍不住并拢双腿，又被强行分开。他睁开眼，眼睛里有无辜和茫然。

许一二进入了他的身体。

醉意在那刹那飞离身体，然后浸透了他的灵魂，游刃有余作废，方向盘失灵，这辆车冲破围栏，跌落灌满酒的海。

许一二有片刻的清醒，他清晰地记得少年一瞬间神色痛苦，接下来的许久都没了声息。然后，便是落泪，没有求饶。

他的身子是这样柔软，珠母贝里软嫩的贝肉，轻捻一下都要冒水。

许一二在湿热的软肉里顶撞，逼出王俊凯低低的哭腔，甚至恶劣地去顶某个碰不得的地方，异样而陌生的快感电流般蹿出，王俊凯立刻啊了一声，他恐惧而羞耻，捂住自己的嘴，许一二不准，偏偏要掰开他的手，再次把人弄哭。

许一二抱着少年鲜嫩柔软的身子，毫无顾忌地索取，要吃个酣足。从修长的脖颈到漂亮的锁骨，纤细的腰线一路蜿蜒到秀美的胯，连长腿也被委屈地折在胸前，常年被华衣美饰包裹的肉体被他一寸寸地吞吃下肚，末了还要吮住胸脯上的鲜红樱桃，作为饭后甜点。

次日醒来，关于昨夜有许多断带，唯有舌尖在两粒樱桃上舔舐到的甜美无论如何也太清晰。

许一二掐了烟，冰凉的雨幕没浇灭他的烦躁。

王俊凯洗过澡，换了家居服，走进来。他握着门把，微微垂着脑袋，脸蛋被热气熏出的红晕还没消退，发梢滴水，声音也含着从昨夜带来的水汽，“你……洗了澡就走吧。衣服给你准备好了。”

许一二不知道自己有没有笑出来，都这个份上了，这个年轻爱豆居然还能这么体贴。

王俊凯说完就急匆匆地要走，许一二喊住他，“可是外面下着雨。”

王俊凯抿了抿唇，“你的车停在车库里，电梯直达。”

许一二一脸受伤的样子，“你在赶我走？”

王俊凯瞪他一眼，“不然呢？”

许一二差点以为自己看到一只猫，龇牙咧嘴，眼睛还睁得圆溜溜，他几乎想伸手去揉。

王俊凯见他没反应，暗自鼓了一番勇气，干脆把该说的都说了，“昨天的事，我们就当没发生过。”他顿了顿，“所以你快走吧。”

许一二抱着胳膊看他，没有表示。

王俊凯皱眉。

“发生了就是发生了。”许一二慢吞吞地开口，“虽然责任全在我，但你要不追究责任，我也是不能接受的。”

王俊凯一脸“你脑子坏了吗”的表情看他。

许一二一步步地逼近他，“我可以负责的，我们交往吧。”

王俊凯吓得倒退，踉跄一步，许一二抓住他的手腕，没让他摔倒。

“不。”王俊凯下意识地拒绝。

他的身份注定让他背负太多，除此之外，他们又凭什么交往呢？仅仅因为一夜情？

“为什么不？”许一二看起来有些惆怅，“如果不让我负责的话，我会很愧疚，只好把这事写进诗里，以安放我无处宣泄的愧疚感了。”

“你！”王俊凯咬牙，“你威胁我？”

“没有。”许一二笑了笑，垂下眼睛，视线落在少年清瘦的锁骨上。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

谈判以失败告终。

也许是天光稍亮，王俊凯终于从光影迷乱的夜里走出来，找回了属于自己的神智与勇气。他咬着牙想，不过一夜荒唐，又能如何？

漂亮的小爱豆反过来威胁无耻诗人——要么洗了澡换好衣服体体面面走人，要么就这样光溜溜地被他丢进雨天里。他义正言辞地赶人，眸色澄亮，只有指尖忍不住颤抖的时候才不动声色地将手背回身后。

许一二倒是面色沉静，看他一连串奶凶飚完，却完全不为所动，甚至凑过去在他软乎乎的脸蛋偷香一口，看他浑身僵硬，才心情大好似的，悠悠地晃进浴室里，到底也没给个准话。

在清醒状态下被亲吻，王俊凯几乎条件反射地大脑就宕机了一下，过了好一会才感觉到心脏重新跳动，他耳中嗡鸣，面红耳赤，不小心撞翻身后的椅子。

“混账。”他小声骂了一句。

许一二洗过澡，换好衣服，终于人模狗样。王俊凯已经迫不及待，只差亲自去开门送人了，许一二却没如他的愿，两三步直挺挺倒在沙发上，拿手遮着眼睛，一副倦极的模样。

“你……”王俊凯顿住了，“你怎么了？”

许一二宿醉未消，其实头疼得很，加上饮酒过度和饮食错乱，胃病于是埋伏在他胃袋里，时不时来伏击几下。这次伏兵来势汹汹，他疼极，花言巧语干脆枯在肚子里，一时间没了声。缓了一会再睁眼，一张漂漂亮亮的小脸蛋映入眼帘，带着忧色，少年矮身在沙发边，小心翼翼地问他：“你不舒服吗？”

许一二眼皮抬了一下，有气无力，“脑袋疼，胃也疼。”

他其实大喜过望，暗叹伏兵来的时机正好，好在还算收敛，面上没透出喜色，拿苍白如纸的脸色唬人。

王俊凯果不其然手足无措，赶人的话也说不出口了，他甚至着急起来，匆匆忙忙要去找外衣，“我给你去买药，你惯常吃什么药？”其实他自己也算不得舒服，身后那处一牵扯就疼，就是这样一瘸一拐还挂记着一个混账。

说来也绝了，一个屋子两个病号。

许一二倒是没坏心眼到那种程度，还去折腾一个昨晚刚被折腾过的人。他虚扣住王俊凯的手腕，“不吃药，没什么大事，忍一会就行了。”许一二很是惆怅地叹息一声，“看我这样，你再让我待一会吧。”

王俊凯愣了愣。

许一二不知道是躺够了还是怎样，忽然站起来，把他拽向自己，两个人瞬间肌肤相触，眼对眼鼻观鼻，许一二清晰地看到少年一瞬间瞪大的眼瞳，乌黑透亮，或许是吃惊或许是害怕，极快速地闪动了一下。他知道他要逃，于是干脆抓住他的手腕，圈住纤细的腰肢，把少年整个人按向自己。

“不要动。”许一二轻声警告他。

“你、你要干嘛？”少年不是没有挣脱的机会，但可能是顾及他身体不适，因而没有大力挣动。

怎么看也是善良柔软，要不怎么说是珠母贝，里头藏着温润的珍珠呢。

许一二对他的体温有些爱不释手，手掌慢慢地厮磨他的背，温度穿过柔软的布料传到他的掌心，他抵着他的额头轻笑，“你做不绝的。”

王俊凯僵硬了身子，“你在说什么？”

“第一次没有拒绝，再想拒绝可就不那么顺利了。”许一二恶魔般的声音在他耳边响起，“可是我还可以再给你一次机会，现在，推开我，你我从此再无瓜葛。”

王俊凯说不出话。

那在许一二的意料之中，他勾起唇角，轻飘飘地加码，“不推开我，我会吻你。”

王俊凯脸蛋上泛起粉雾，他眼神挣扎了一会，终于闭上眼，躲开了脸，可那躲不开什么，他的身子还被圈在许一二的怀里，手腕也被收在许一二的手掌中。

“我倒数三秒，吻就会落下。”

分明置身在温暖的屋子里，王俊凯却觉得自己被推到大雨里，浑身被浇了个透，每一寸肌骨都潮湿发冷。

“不……”他想说人生从来不是二选一，从来是多选项，甚至多选题，他们本不至于此，不至于如今就要面对二选一的单选题，可是许一二打断了他所有的犹豫和逃避，森然一笑，“三、”

王俊凯挣动了一下，那点力道几乎微不可察，许一二却慢慢松开手，他微微挑眉，盯着少年每一个神色变化，“二、”他故意将最后一秒拖得长了些，已经足够煎熬。沉默的区间能让人气窒，王俊凯几乎感觉自己难以呼吸，他几次眸光闪动，咬了咬牙，可最终没有了任何动作。

“一。”

最后一声落下，仿佛神社钟鸣。滚滚红尘在那一秒，那一刹，被尽数敲落，定格，终于沉入长河，顺水漂流，再无退路。

他的手被轻轻牵住，温暖的亲吻落在他的手背，停留不过一秒，已像半个人生那么漫长。

他不知道自己有没有落泪，只是许一二在吻他的眼尾。

年轻的诗人眉目沾了星宇，笑起来时碎金流光，是最人世间最留不住的放漫。年轻的诗人问他，“你知道为什么吗？”

他怔然，不愿深思，想要扭开身子，可是没被放过，许一二在他耳边说，“王俊凯，眼神骗不了人。”

“从见面的第一眼起我就知道，你喜欢我。”

一见钟情不是什么大不了的，它时常在发生。说到底喜欢是件很轻易的事，长久才难，可他管不了长久，他只要当下，要现在，折下半开的玫瑰，香甜的花蜜能醉人，而醉意总带来短暂的长久。

“可你不该这样逼我。”王俊凯面上是孩子气的委屈，从没想过被戳破心思是这样难堪，他不知道自己这么藏不住，一时间气闷极了。

许一二笑了一声，“为什么不，有些事发生了就是发生了，何必要逃，我们做了全天下最亲密的事，而且，”他的声音变得低沉，是逼人强饮的醇酒，“你情我愿。”

王俊凯的心脏在一瞬间变得酥麻，他闭了闭眼，没有话语反驳。

鬼迷心窍，不过如此。

他知道他要万劫不复。

王俊凯睁开眼，直直地看着许一二的眼睛，要看进人的心底，这次换他来问：“你知道为什么吗？”

许一二并不知道他指的是什么，微笑地等他回答，可少年沉默地与他对视，最后也没有触及答案，反而拐了一个弯，“可是你根本什么也不记得了。”

乌压压的睫羽垂下来，那双桃花眼被胧在墨色的雾里，一切都远而朦胧。

许一二不解。

少年像被抛弃在雨中的小白猫，浑身凄冷，孤零零，那双眼睛透过迷蒙的雨雾也透着哀伤，可站得离他很远，他碰不到。

少年推开了他，用手背抹脸，果然有湿意，他觉得无可救药，不到48个小时竟然在这个人面前多次落泪。

“你……”许一二皱着眉想追问，王俊凯打断了他，“你的胃还疼吗，要不要喝点粥？”

许一二其实真挺混的，没人嘘寒问暖的时候就跟狗似的顽强，多疼也能面不改色，该睡觉睡觉，该写东西写东西，一旦在人跟前，要多能装多能装，七分哀楚三分隐忍，恰到好处，就乐意把体己人的心脏捏着玩，跟多缺爱似的。

看王俊凯提起这事，他自己才想起来疼，虚弱道：“刚才很疼，亲了你一下就不那么疼了，但还是有点疼。”

王俊凯脸上烧起来，艳若夕云，他动了动嘴唇，“我、我是问你要不要喝粥。”

许一二说：“还是有点疼。”

那话里的暗示太强烈，王俊凯手脚都不知如何放，偏偏这时昨夜情迷一股脑全浮上来，他心铃大乱，叮叮当当震响，震碎眼眸里的两汪春水。

许一二双手握住他的肩膀，然后顺着手臂慢慢地往下滑，贴在他的手肘处，两眼直勾勾地看他。

也许是雨声太缠绵，他被蛊惑，慢慢踮起脚尖，颤抖着献出软嫩的唇瓣。

玫瑰花蜜大抵是这样的甜美。

————  
我有不可思议之追老婆招数


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

他们拥吻，在烟雨的早晨。

羞怯而热烈，如同初见，也似重逢。

许一二将少年纤细的腰肢逐渐收紧，直至肌肤相贴合，再生不出间隙。暧昧在水面下横生出枝桠，千万朵侬丽茶花绽开，馥郁芬芳迷乱了人的神智。

他们拥吻着倒在沙发上，许一二边吻边捧着少年的脸，以拇指摩挲他的轮廓，触感柔软且娇嫩，直至呼吸渐乱，跟着要失控之时，少年轻轻推了他一下，力道轻但不容拒绝。

许一二顿了一下，放开他，仍是不舍，眷恋着添了蜻蜓点水的一吻。

少年慢慢地睁开眼，那里头氤氲着水光，比酒更醉人，更不要提那透在肌肤底下的胭脂红了，那几乎靡艳得吞噬人心。

许一二忽然品到了胭脂的妙处。可惜的是，纵然任何绝伦的胭脂也比不上少年脸上这抹艳色。

他最后一吻落在少年的脸颊，“现在我一点儿也不疼了。”

王俊凯环着他的脖子，平复了一下呼吸，没有说话，只是眼神专注。

许一二瞧着他的眼睛，突然说：“我是挺混账的，没见面多久就招惹你，可我也不知道为什么，见到你就想招惹你，并且觉得胜券在握，我有时在想，我们莫不是久别重逢。”

王俊凯倏尔笑了一下，眼睛弯起来，“你是不是对所有人都这么说。”

许一二认真道：“没有，这段话是我刚刚想出来的，第一次说。”

王俊凯捱不住他炽烈的目光，侧开了眼睛，“你真的应该吃点东西了，我给你煮粥喝吧。”

许一二笑眯眯的，“好。”

这年头还会做饭的年轻人其实很难得，何况还是个爱豆，王俊凯那架势娴熟又利落，许一二在一边称奇不已。他几次试图帮忙，可惜不是差点切到手，就是企图淹厨房，王俊凯终于给他烦得不行，“你出去吧，一会就好了。”

“我想给你帮忙。”

“你帮我切手吗？”

“……”许一二自尊心受挫，忍辱负重说：“说的也是。”他正要离开，背后的王俊凯突然“呀！”了一声，他回头，王俊凯无措地说：“我把姜放进去了。”

许一二愣了一下，安慰他：“姜好啊，健脾温胃。”

王俊凯还是有些懊恼，“早知道就做甜粥了，我忘了你不爱吃姜。”

许一二总觉得哪里违和，他是不爱吃姜，可是，“你为什么……”

王俊凯说完自己也怔住了，腾地红了脸。

大有文章。

他说，“我……我昨晚看你吃饭，你没有吃姜。”声音紧张得差点变调。

许一二乐了，“我才吃了几口你看这么仔细。”他凑过去，把人堵在料理台边，“原来你这么喜欢我啊。”

王俊凯一紧张就不敢正眼看人，他微微躲开脸，长长的睫毛闪一下，再闪一下，凤凰尾羽惊颤。

一下就猫抓心肝，又痒又麻。

许一二声音有点哑，唤他：“小凯……”他忽然说：“我这样算不算草粉啊。”

王俊凯猛地瞪大了眼，带了怒色，一巴掌拍在他肩膀上，“你给我滚！谁是你的粉！”

“你不昨晚还说喜欢我什么诗来着吗。”

“今天不喜欢了。”

“变心这么快，我不信。”

“那你昨晚也没这么流氓！”王俊凯想了想，“还幼稚！”

“说真的，肖想我多久了？”

王俊凯顿时闭口不言。

许一二还逗他，“不会真的很久了吧？一个月？一年？”

王俊凯似乎很想咬他一口，磨着牙，“你信不信我立刻把你丢出去？”

“害羞不想说就不说嘛，怎么凶人？”

王俊凯给他气得噎了一下，千言万语化作一个字，“滚！”

许一二逗够了猫，被赶出厨房居然还浑身舒坦。

天好像放晴了，微风慢慢，白色的窗帘在飘摇。他经过窗边看了一眼，飘窗边摆着一个手工花瓶，舞姿拙劣的舞者一般扭得奇丑无比，主人倒是郑重其事地委以重任，里头斜插一束紫罗兰。

这小爱豆审美还挺奇葩，好在审人没问题。许一二摸了摸自己的脸。

厨房里，海鲜粥的香气渐渐溢出来，锅里咕噜咕噜冒着泡儿。

王俊凯将案板洗净，收好刀具，备好两副碗和汤匙，他把所有事情做好，整个过程中都沉默。

他盯着滚开的汤面，忽然极其快速地用手指碰了一下锅子的边缘。

那是实打实过百的温度，他被烫得迅速缩了回来。

他盯着发红的手指看了一会，打开冷水，沉默地冲洗。

“原来真的会疼。”他轻声说。

粥好了，许一二肚里的馋虫也给香气勾出来，等粥端到他面前一看，他又给里头的姜丝劝退。他捏着汤匙无从下手，干脆放下汤匙，一本正经地撺掇王俊凯，“你先尝尝。”

王俊凯一脸莫名，但还是顺从地舀了一口粥送到口中，还没来得及吞咽，许一二突然整个人贴上来，以唇舌掠夺了那口粥，抢完了还不够，还要长驱直入搅个天翻地覆。好一阵许一二才收兵撤退，舌尖舔了一下嘴角，“挺好喝，连姜都变好吃了。”

王俊凯捂着嘴，一脸不可思议，“你、你变态。”

“要不你干脆这么喂我得了。”

“许一二！”漂亮的小爱豆嗔怒起来，脸皮子全沁红了，白玉里头起红雾，绮丽十分。

许一二摸他的手，“我不闹了，我们喝粥。”

王俊凯警告说：“你再这样我就……”

他眼尾还含着水，瞪人都带着三分流丽。许一二呆了呆，“你就怎样？”

“给你做姜丝包子，还要骗你是红豆馅儿的，哄你一整个吃完。”

许一二感叹说，“太可怕了。”

王俊凯哼哼两声。

许一二说，“还是别造孽吧，我治起人来也很可怕，尤其在床上。”

王俊凯哽了一下，低头喝粥去了。

许一二瞧见少年的耳尖红扑扑的。他心情舒畅，以至于忽略了前一秒浮上来的怪异感。

吃完粥，许一二老老实实去洗碗，他听见王俊凯在打电话，似乎是工作上的事。他洗好碗，擦干手走出去，王俊凯正坐在餐桌边，望着窗外。玻璃上一道道水痕，天是烟灰色，不是个好天，好在是屋子里温暖。

他看见许一二，便说：“我接下来会很忙。封闭式训练，直到演唱会结束。”

许一二点头说好。

王俊凯问：“等结束了，你还会来找我吗？”

他抬着脸蛋，眼睛里有光，也有暗。

不知怎的，许一二觉得他很怕孤独，是时常要人陪伴的猫儿。证据是，少年和猫的眼瞳都这样剔透，琉璃一般秀丽，也怕碎。

许一二想了想便问：“我可以在后台等你吗？”

少年闻言笑起来。

许一二问他今天要去哪里，他说哪儿也不去，就在家。

行，那就在家。打游戏，恰鸡。

没想到长那么漂亮一人打起游戏来可凶，跳伞非要往人堆里跳，随便抄起什么就跟人杠，杠得过的时候居然属大多数，恰到鸡，少年就朝他挑眉，嘴角都是得意。

许一二跟他组队，没什么机会英雄救美，反而一路苟到底，顶多充当诱饵，把敌手引出来给他扫射。

落地成盒的情况也不是没有，许一二急得在那嚷“喂喂喂！”，王俊凯淡定道：“快自杀，陪我再开一局。”

许一二只能操控角色去跳楼。

因为沉迷游戏，这个网瘾少年甚至没发觉经纪人开门进来。还是许一二回头，才看到那个瞠目结舌的中年男人。他手里拿着钥匙，恍惚道：“你……你们？”

许一二心想还好自己自制力强，不然经纪人看到的可就不是这么健康的G级场面了。


	5. Chapter 5

“陈先生好。”许一二淡定自若地打招呼。

王俊凯本来还不满他分心，听他出声，才回头看。

陈先生可怜巴巴道：“我给你发过微信了。”

王俊凯看了他一眼，“我看到了。”

“那你怎么不回我？”

“我在打游戏。”

陈先生一时接不上话。这是他手下唯一一个艺人，他的心力全花在他身上，他们总是相互信任的，最值得欣慰的是，王俊凯一直很让人省心。当然忙起来不回讯息这种事不是没有，只是从没拿这样不正经的理由打发他。

但仔细一想，还是有过一次例外的。那次不知怎么，本来还在跟他谈笑的人随意扫了一眼手机里跳出的消息推送，笑容忽地淡了下去。陈先生还没琢磨明白到底什么新闻惹他不快呢，这个一向乖得要命的人突然任性起来，干脆一连消失几天。那时演出彩排在即，演出导演到处逮不到人，就揪着他衣领吼：“人呢呢呢？！”另一只拳头都抡成风火轮，随时要往他身上招呼。他也急得满嘴燎泡，吼回去：“我不知道啊！”导演高音加破音：“你这样也算一个合格的经纪人吗？！你怎么不回家种田啊啊啊？！”

连人格都被侮辱了，他们差点扭打起来。

陈先生那会是真吓得不轻，他一开始只当是王俊凯要独自旅行散心，没想到他总也不回消息，电话也不接。他心头一跳，甚至担心王俊凯是不是出了意外，都准备报警了，好在是王俊凯赶在他拨通报警电话前一秒回了讯息，他就一句话：“我明天回去排练。”陈先生急吼吼一个电话过去，那头接了，没讲话，安静地等他训话。

“你……”陈先生肚子里的话能凑成一个兆的txt，他一时不知该先导出哪句，只好问，“你现在在哪呢？”总要先见着人。

王俊凯说：“在家。”

陈先生狂踩油门，一路飙到他家，生怕晚了半步。他一下车就冲进门，结果一头扎在夜色里——屋子里没开灯，月光疏落。行李箱随意地被丢在沙发边，王俊凯趴在茶几上，像是要睡着。

陈先生纵然有千言万语也在一时间被关了静音。

他年少成名的艺人枕着月色清辉，周身好似隔着云端的雾气，他遥远得仿若来自缥缈仙境。

可他看上去有那么多伤心事，陈先生走近了才发现那孩子真的在无声掉泪。

他甚至不敢问发生了什么。

王俊凯盯着虚空中的一点，恍恍惚惚地说：“我去了伦敦，可是他早就不在那了。”

“明明伦敦还是这么多雨，人事却要易变得多。”

“为什么不能有一生一世呢。”

他像在自语，声音又轻又远。到后来越说越伤心，千万的愁绪都有了重量，他被压垮，哭得不能自已。

陈先生根本就不知道他在说什么，他甚至没想到一向温柔自持的孩子会哭得这样崩溃，唯一可做的就是为他备好柔巾拭泪。

地毯上丢了一团又一团柔巾，到最后他漂亮的鼻尖都透着红，格外的可怜。王俊凯哭累了，变得沉默。

陈先生叹了一口气。

少年愁，能有多愁呢。那是他至今也没想明白的问题，王俊凯自此之后也从未提起。

陈先生想，或许是过往发生了什么伤心事吧。他是半路接手的王俊凯，在他之前还有个姓姜的经纪人。因此，有些过往不了解也纯属正常，但既然少年不愿再提，那便过去吧。

陈先生想起这段往事，不由得恍惚了一下，他心里莫名的浮起些隐隐约约的忧心。尤其看到许一二，他总觉得这个人哪里不对劲。说到底这人怎么在这啊？他必须得找个机会问问王俊凯。

许一二已经自觉地站了起来，“你们是不是要谈工作，不如我先回避一下吧。”

王俊凯轻轻拽住了他的袖口，“你要回去了吗？”

王俊凯自己或许没自觉，但他仰着脸看人的时候格外像猫。眼眸儿亮晶晶的，眼尾本是上翘，从这个角度看来偏偏有了些许下垂的意味，平添了几分无辜。许一二一颗心给猫尾撩的跳动频率都错乱，他差点按捺不住把人按在沙发上问：“你想我回去呢还是不想呢？”但经纪人先生好好的杵在那儿呢，他也没法当人不存在，他清清喉咙，准备贯彻网瘾少年的人设，“不如我出门给你们买午饭吧，等你们聊完了我们再打几盘游戏。”

王俊凯说：“好，你要回来。”

这人真漂亮真奇怪，明明早上那会子赶人赶得可凶了，现在又理所当然地让人“你要回来”。

许一二心里头开了满山坡的花，他笑眯眯地问：“想吃什么？我跑远些也没关系。”

王俊凯想都没想，“辣子鸡。”

许一二点点头，“哦。”然后说，“不行，换个清淡的。”

王俊凯为对方的拒绝微微皱眉，然后又想起了什么，骤然飞红了脸，恼怒似的踢了他的小腿一脚，没使什么劲，许一二却酥麻了半边身子。

“随便你买什么吧！”他扭开了脸。

许一二尾巴都要翘上天，“诶，好。”他路过陈先生，问：“您呢，吃什么？”

陈先生心情似乎有些沉重，他摆摆手，“我不用，谢谢。”

许一二哼着曲儿出门，他打算去买城南那家店的山珍汤，远是有些远，胜在滋味十足的温润，路远也好消磨时光。

不知道回去之后陈先生走没有。许一二第一次泡人泡得这么偷偷摸摸，他想，地下情就是这点不好。

城南那家店专做菇料理，店名还叫“菇菇菇”，傻得冒泡一店名，老板却是个眉目冷厉，一身腱子肉的练家子。说来他们算旧友，但相识过程却不算愉快。

那天老板把许一二约到店里，给他表演刀工。只见他右手持刀，左手朝半空掷起一颗菇，待那颗菇回落，双目顿时爆出精光，那一瞬刀起，于是刀影错乱，银光四射，几个瞬息之后，老板端出一碟细碎均匀的菇丁，神色冷傲，他正要说什么，许一二打断他：“你平时这么切菜？”

老板怔了一下，“没有。”

许一二说：“那你平时怎么切？”

老板随手拿过旁边的一颗蘑菇，放置在案板上，提起刀切成丁，刀声均匀有节奏。

许一二啧了一声，“倒也没什么大不了。”

老板忽然想起什么，勃然大怒，一刀钉入案板，“你！许一二！不要顾左右而言他！我今天找你来就是为了告诉你，不准再辜负我妹妹，否则我像削蘑菇一样把你脑袋削下来！”

许一二静默了一会，“你妹妹哪个？”

老板握刀的手青筋暴起。

此时屏风后面冲出一个姑娘，她死命抱住暴走的男人，大喊：“哥！哥！你冷静一点！”

老板大吼：“我怎么冷静！”

“我让你威胁他当我男朋友，不是要你这样吓他啊！”

“你怎么学坏了！都是他的错，这个人留不得！”

“你要杀他先杀我吧！”

仔细看那姑娘细胳膊细腿的，却力大无比，老板怎么也挪不动一步，到最后竟气喘如牛。他挣了半天挣不动，气喘吁吁道：“你放开吧，我没力气了。”

许一二喝了口茶，道：“那祝你们阖家欢乐，我先走了。”

姑娘一箭步飞冲过来，拦在他面前，“等一下！你听我解释！”

许一二说：“我不想听。”

老板的刀飞出来，穿进他耳边的木柱里。

许一二说：“您说，我洗耳恭听。”

那姑娘回头瞪了一眼怒发冲冠的老板，然后微微红了脸道：“我……我是公孙仪……”

许一二点头说：“我现在知道了。”他顿了顿问：“不知您跟唐代公孙大娘是何干系？”

公孙仪道：“啊？”

“没什么。”

那头她哥哥的人又冲过来了，“什么？！你们不认识？！公孙仪你怎么骗我说……”

公孙仪被烦的不行，“跟你说不清楚！”

哪知她哥哥面色冷肃，不容分说干脆把公孙仪架走了。公孙仪猝不及防，吱吱哇哇乱叫，“公孙狗你干什么！你放开我！”

“好好说话！你哥我叫公孙构！”

“放开我！变态！人渣！”

许一二冷眼看着，公孙构把妹妹往里间一按，嘭地一声关了门，里头一阵乒乓作响，隔了好一会才静下来。

公孙构慢慢地走出来，老大一个男人，红着眼睛，二话不说给许一二鞠了个躬，“是我管教无方，我郑重道歉。”

刚刚还疾风骤雨，一下又风和日丽，许一二有点不适应，不知该说什么，只好道：“没事。”他问：“不知令妹？”

公孙构说：“我把她绑起来了。”

许一二嘶了一声。

公孙构说：“我敞开了问了，你喜欢她吗？”

许一二说：“不敢。”

公孙构颤抖着声音说：“我以为她终于找到一个合适的了……”

许一二差点跳起来，“你别哭！”

“她这么不懂事，万一一辈子都剩着怎么办……”

“真的，你别哭！”

公孙构抹了一把眼泪，“我给你做碗山珍汤你喝不喝？”

“……喝。”

就这么着，公孙构一边哭一边看他喝汤，还给他讲诸如父母双亡，兄妹二人相依为命之类的悲惨家庭故事。这个男人压抑了大半辈子，对着一个陌生人也没忍住，半辈子的压力变成眼泪和絮叨，一泄如注。

而许一二唯一爱上的只有那碗山珍汤。

公孙构哭完了，擦擦眼泪：“汤好喝吗？”

许一二竖起大拇指，“绝品。”

公孙构道：“那是当然。”

从那以后公孙仪就特讨厌自家的山珍汤，她喝起来都是酸苦的。只因为公孙构虎着脸跟她说：“他喜欢汤，不喜欢你。”

她的一场疯狂求爱在喊叫声和刀光里落幕，尴尴尬尬的。但好歹她偶尔还能见到许一二，虽然对方也只是为了来喝山珍汤。

今天他又来了，还是山珍汤。

公孙仪咬牙切齿，劈手躲过服务生手里的东西，“我来！”

服务生小妹给她吓得倒退一步，又上前一步，喊：“这个保温盒用上，那个客人吩咐的！”

公孙仪把装了汤的保温盒往许一二面前一放，“你今天为什么要打包？”

许一二见是她，有点惊讶，道：“打包的意义当然在于带走。”

公孙仪痴了一下，“你刚刚好像在念诗……”

许一二有点想给她拜个早年。他沉默了一下，“我要走了。”

公孙仪急忙拉住他，“再坐一会不行吗？”

许一二眉头一皱：“有人在等我。”

“就五分钟，五分钟我就不闹了。”

许一二坐回来，抬手看了一下表，“你要说什么？”

公孙仪咬了咬嘴唇，“我一直想问你，我有这么惹你讨厌吗，你当初为什么要装作不认识我，害得我哥把我当神经病。”

许一二道：“你想多了，我当时真不认识你。”他在心里添了一句，虽然你真的跟神经病差不多，当然，你哥也是。

“我们明明聊过天的，就是在伦敦那次，我还记得我当时用尽我毕生所学的文学常识……”她眼神落在许一二身上，顿住了，“你当时穿的就是这件衬衫。”

许一二说：“姑娘，我真不记得。”

她红了眼眶，“我们聊得很愉快的，你还对我笑。虽然后来就……”

“就干嘛？”

“你就跳海了。”

“怎么你说得我仿佛神经病。”

那姑娘这回是真有些吃惊，“你连你跳海的事都不记得了吗？当时……”

许一二叹了一口气，“我真不是神经病。”他深感头疼，好在公孙构终于从后厨出来抓人了，他一把拎起公孙仪的后领，把人拖走，“你又骚扰食客！”

公孙仪要跟他打起来，“我那才不叫骚扰！”

许一二本来给那疯丫头搅得心绪不宁，他拿起那盒山珍汤，便想到王俊凯，忽然整个心仿佛被山泉水冲刷过，清爽得不得了。

他想他要赶快回去。

他回到王俊凯家，王俊凯给他开了门，微微仰着脸看他，“我等了你很久。”

也不知道是撒娇还是抱怨。

许一二跟被喂了一颗炸糖糯米似的，又粘又甜，他甜滋滋地说：“我错了。”

王俊凯看他笑得好像没脑子似的，自己也忍不住笑起来。

许一二提着山珍汤进门，张口就来：“我其实还挺辛苦的，为了你这一口汤，勇斗大魔女。”

王俊凯接过汤，顿了一下，问：“什么魔女？”

“我瞎编的。”许一二说，“对了，我刚刚吃饭的时候，汁水洒衣服上了。”他指着衬衫上的一小块污渍，“估计洗不掉了，我干脆赔你一件吧。”

王俊凯愣住了，好一会才说，“不用了。”

他抱着汤，转身走进去了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

陈先生似乎已经走了，许一二挺满意。

王俊凯坐在茶几边，打开保温盒，热气和鲜香腾地漫出来。他的面容在雾气里绰绰约约，许一二瞧着，一瞬间以为自己回到寒意轻薄的初春，他隔着春雾看花。

许一二慢慢地坐过去，坐在他身边，“好喝吗？”他听见自己问。

王俊凯拿起汤匙舀了一口喂给他，许一二盯着他樱花色的唇，就着他递过来的汤匙，慢慢饮下那口汤。

许一二咬着满口的暧昧，“我从来没发现这汤可以好喝到这种地步。”

王俊凯不知他心理动向龌龊，他的心思全在汤上，“有这么好喝吗？”他喂完许一二，自己尝了尝，“挺好喝的。”

许一二从不知道看人吃饭可以这么煎熬。他不知怎地，又馋又渴，时而想跟王俊凯一块喝汤，又因怕他不够吃而作罢；时而又愤愤不平，凭什么这汤就能入了王俊凯嘴里呢？！

他坐立不安，惹得王俊凯多次侧目，“你干嘛呢，地毯里藏针了？”

“不干嘛。”许一二闷闷道，他烦躁地打开了电视。

电视里的王俊凯又唱又跳，他向镜头一笑，一把小蛮腰扭得清纯又诱人。

许一二倒吸一口冷气。

王俊凯猛地夺过遥控器，啪地把电视关了。遥控器被他神态自若地藏在身后，然后他把手机丢到许一二身上，“玩你的游戏去。”

许一二拿起手机，“行，我查查那是什么节目。”

干脆手机也被抢走，王俊凯强装镇定，“手机也不许看了。”

许一二凑过来，戳他的腰，“下次演唱会我要坐前排。”

“有、有有病啊。”王俊凯差点把自己舌头咬了。

“嗯？听到没有？”

“自己抢票去。”

“行，手机还我。”

王俊凯装没听到。

许一二又戳了一下他的腰。

王俊凯没忍住，扑哧笑出来。

许一二眉头一挑，“你怕痒？”

王俊凯连忙正色道：“一点都不怕。”

许一二邪恶一笑，把人扑倒在地毯上，两只魔爪大展淫威。

“哈哈哈、你别、我一点都不怕哈哈哈哈、”王俊凯左躲右闪，偏偏许一二作恶的手如影随行，他一开始还勉强憋着，渐渐就忍俊不禁，到最后气都喘不匀了，笑得满眼泪花，“我错了、你、你饶了我吧哈哈哈……”

许一二得意，终于肯鸣金收兵，“这还差不多，知错就改，善莫大焉。”

王俊凯笑累了，轻轻喘息。

许一二才意识到自己正压在他身上，一条腿也横在他双腿间。他们凑得这样近，许一二能瞧见他鸦羽般的睫毛轻轻闪动，他的脸蛋艳若桃花，眉梢还挂着笑意，那微微的喘息恍如一片轻羽，缓缓拂过许一二的喉结。

许一二喉结忍不住上下滚动，“我能吻你吗？”他哑着声音问。

霎时桃花盛开，明艳红雾浮在王俊凯的脸上。他明眸轻颤，载了千万重春色，身子都要软化成一池春水。他轻轻地环住许一二的肩膀，慢慢闭上双眼，微微抬起下巴。

几乎是任君采撷的姿态。

许一二心砰砰直跳，手心也直冒汗，跟个二八少年似的，带着一往无前的莽撞，和至死方休的激情。

他们激烈地纠缠，热情得不分彼此，期间不知道是谁不小心磕到对方的牙，疼得直冒泪花也没能打断这场纠缠。他们恨不能融化在彼此的温度里。

在彼此窒息的前一秒，他们终于愿意分离，呼吸仍是交缠。

许一二不知春时世间究竟繁花几许，可他认定，此刻浮华万千，一切柔情，所有蜜意，全收拢在王俊凯的眼里，春色浓，媚意流芳，他已经有了模糊的答案，纵使隔了千山万水，他总归会被那段艳丽风景迷去神智，等反应回来，已经翻越万重山路。

“许一二，”王俊凯愣愣地看着他，“你顶到我了。”

许一二亲了他一口，“我去洗手间。”

王俊凯想伸手拉住他，可他已经起身离开，留王俊凯一人在客厅。

地毯上，王俊凯仰躺着，手腕搭在额头上，面无表情看着天花板。

许一二跟王俊凯厮混了整个下午，两个人状态跟放暑假的小学生差不多。

游戏打腻了，电影看累了，王俊凯犯困，窝在许一二怀里午睡。两个人挤在沙发里，手脚都伸不直，许一二个儿高，尤其委屈，他搂着怀里的人又不敢动，结果竟迷迷糊糊睡去。

他梦见海。

他在落水，月光陪着，也有些孤单。

落入海面的一瞬，听觉飘远了。蓝色的泡沫撞击视野，身体飞速下沉。

他似乎在找寻一个人，那人在笑，很远也很近。他想把那人唤到身边，可一张嘴，海水咕噜噜地挤进气管。

许一二猛地睁开眼睛，他一阵咳嗽，心有余悸。

王俊凯不知何时醒了，坐在沙发边看他，神色有些不自然。

许一二缓过来，手掌自然地抚在他后颈上，“怎么了？”

“你说了好长一串梦话。”

“说什么了？”

“洋文，听不懂。”

“怎么是洋文，就没句中文吗？”

“有。”

“是什么？”

王俊凯顿了顿，“你说想吃猪蹄。”

许一二一脸懵，心说也差了太远，想吃鲨鱼都比这好一些。

到了晚上，王俊凯没赶人，许一二就赖着不肯走，反正他无业游民一个，随时闲着。王俊凯很自然地为他取来换洗的居家服，许一二拎起来一看，是他以前常穿的牌子。

许一二感叹说：“真怀念，以前我在伦敦的时候就喜欢这个牌子。也没别的原因，就因为穷，我那时刚被家里扫地出门，身无分文的。这个牌子热爱打折，质量还好。”他总结说：“那是一段我甚至要为衣服发愁的时期。”

王俊凯听着，没有说话。

“我记得国内没有售卖，你特地买的？喜欢这个牌子？”

王俊凯说：“不喜欢，品牌送的，尺码还大，我穿不下。”

许一二还要絮叨，王俊凯把毛巾一把拍在他胸口，“洗澡！”

许一二洗完澡出来，对着窗子擦头发。丑兮兮的花瓶就摆他跟前，也不知那束紫罗兰放了多久，花瓣尾巴蔫了些，委屈巴巴地对着窗户面壁。他越看越感叹，对王俊凯说：“这花瓶真的丑。”

王俊凯笑了，“是吗，我都看顺眼了。”

“真的，跟劈叉扯了蛋似的。”

“什么乱七八糟的形容。”

许一二一脸严肃，“浪漫诗人的形容。”

王俊凯笑意不减，眉眼弯弯，眸子里能捞起水灵灵的星星月亮。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

王俊凯蜷在许一二怀中，睡意没有立即跑来，他们便安安静静躺着，能数清对方的心跳。

月色从白色窗帘的间隙里滑进来，水一样映在王俊凯的侧脸。

不知道想到了什么，他忽然仰起脸看许一二，轻声说：“这一天很短，我总担心梦一场，想早些醒来，免得自己伤心。又想，既然是梦，为什么不纵情享受。”

许一二抚摸着他的后脑勺，说：“就算这是梦，醒来了，躺在你身边的还是我。”

王俊凯听了，眼一弯笑起来，他轻轻捏住许一二的颊肉，“你坏就坏在太会哄人。”

许一二握住他的手，“我别的地方也挺坏的，你要不试试？”

王俊凯半晌没有接话，许一二猜想自己又把他逗得不好意思了，刚要把玩笑话收回来，只听王俊凯说：“好啊。”他抽回自己被握住的手，滑进了许一二的衣服下摆。

比许一二想象的要热情。

他吃了一惊，连忙按住王俊凯，“我开玩笑的。”

王俊凯定定地看他。

许一二突如其来的口干舌燥，他解释：“我昨晚醉了也没个顾忌，你准还难受着呢，再说你明天还要训练……”

王俊凯凑过去，亲吻他。

“真不行，万一伤到你……”

许一二说一个字，王俊凯亲吻他一下。

好好的一句话变得黏黏糊糊。

许一二管不住自己的呼吸，一把琴弦乱拨。他哑着声音警告，“别诱惑我。”

因为他从头到尾不过一个道貌岸然的混账。

王俊凯不说话，抚在他腹部的手柔弱无骨，细软的手指缓慢地画着圈，偏偏每拨弄一下都引起燎原欲火。

许一二猛地将他压在身下，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，滚烫的呼吸连成一片。

王俊凯一笑，那点笑意似有似无，水底的碧月一般。他微微撑起身子，在许一二耳际轻轻道：“等会温柔一点。”若有若无的香气拂过许一二的侧脸。

许一二脑子里轰的一声。

他一点也不打算放过他了。

许一二拧过他的下巴，吻他，野蛮又下流，恨不能吞吃他。另一只手没闲着，去剥他的睡衣。

王俊凯被扯进激流里，惊涛骇浪浇得他浑身颤抖，他变得越发湿润和柔软。可哪里还燃着火，他开始焦灼，抬手去扯许一二的衣服，许一二似乎笑了一声。

如果那是一场比赛的话，王俊凯已经输得一塌涂地——他几乎被剥得光裸，可他发抖的手没能除掉许一二的任何一件衣服。他或是像受了寒的脆弱花枝，或是像惊弓之下的鸟儿，轻而易举地让人察觉到他的恐惧。

“怎么了？”许一二安慰似的，不断地轻吻他的耳廓，“我不会弄疼你的，不要怕。”

王俊凯深深吸了一口气，轻轻应答：“嗯。”他放弃了跟许一二的衣服撕扯，转而去搂住许一二的脖子，轻声催促：“快点。”

王俊凯话音未落，胸前一颗红樱被含在了温热的口腔里。他迅速剧烈地喘息了一下，惊慌地开口：“不要……”

回应他的是更过分的吮吸。

许一二蔫儿坏，故意嘬得啧啧作响，声音里夹带了水，在那一点软嫩的肉尖儿上百转千回，王俊凯抵不住，脸颊陡然漫起一片嫣红，“你……你……别……那里……”

他分明连话都不敢直白说，也不知怎么有勇气勾人。

许一二得了甜，撒娇也似的求饶更不能让他罢手，犬齿叼住被吮得鲜红的草莓尖，轻轻磨了一下。那一下又疼又麻又痒，王俊凯一下被激得弓起腰，含着哭腔惊叫了一声，他浑身都透着潮红，眼尾晕着露水玫瑰，含羞待放。他下意识要把人推开，抬手将要触及许一二，却顿住了，转而将手指缓慢地插在他的发间。

许一二含着一嘴甜，厮磨半晌，等两颗小樱桃被磨得完全挺立，鲜艳欲滴，才肯尽兴。王俊凯早就叫他弄得浑身又软又烫，一块刚出蒸笼的嫩豆腐也似的，碰一下都要惊颤。他闭起眼，忍着羞耻求他，“不要玩了，快、快点……”

许一二不紧不慢笑着，故意问：“玩什么？快点什么？”他向王俊凯下身摸去，王俊凯犹豫了一下，尔后乖乖地打开双腿，许一二如愿地摸到了一手的湿润，“都湿成这样了。”他惊讶。

王俊凯不敢看他，睫毛扑向含着春水的眼眸。

许一二得意，“你这么喜欢我？”

王俊凯不说话。

“有多喜欢？”

王俊凯咬着嘴唇，躲开了脸。

许一二似是叹息，“我真不明白，为什么会喜欢我？”

王俊凯一下捂住了他的嘴，“闭嘴。进……进来就是了！”

许一二亲吻他的手心，王俊凯被烫了一下，缩回手。许一二笑道：“哪能啊，直接进去你要疼的。”他就着手上的一点湿润，慢慢地挤进了一只手指，温热紧致的肉壁紧紧地吻住他的手，他差点激动得一灵激。

王俊凯骤然紧绷了身子，双腿却顺从无比地张开，方便他的动作。

可王俊凯仍旧显而易见地在害怕。

许一二手指在慢慢搅弄，却不忘亲吻他的唇角，轻声哄他：“放松，放松，很快就舒服了。”

王俊凯绷着声音回答：“嗯。”

不知许一二碰到了哪里，王俊凯忽然低吟一声。许一二立刻来了劲，对准那点搔刮，果然指挑春意，一下逼得王俊凯扭动身子，口中呜咽声不断。

内壁霎时泌出不少汁液，原本紧致的甬道稍稍松动，许一二往里加了一指，边扩张边撩拨纯情的少年，把人逗弄得呻吟不绝，濒死的白天鹅似的绷紧了修长白皙的脖颈，断断续续求饶：“不……别……”

许一二往其中加了几根手指，进出仍有些艰难。他憋了一口气，生怕呼出来的是火。

那边王俊凯已经全软在欲海中，难耐地小声央求他：“不要手了……进……进来……”

许一二理智断了线。等反应过来，他已经架着王俊凯幼嫩的双腿，进入了一片湿热的春沼。

许一二咬着牙，忍着没动。

身下的人有一瞬间的蹙眉，随即颤抖着抱住了他，“动呀。”

许一二皱眉，几次冲动之后，他有些后怕，警告他：“王俊凯，别一而再再而三地招惹我了。”

王俊凯并不理会他的警告，甚至开始主动地晃动腰肢，浅浅地吞吃身体里的巨物，他扬起笑意，“我想你弄坏我。”

刹那间，火山爆发，一片荒原陷入火海，滚热的熔浆吞噬天地。

这下说什么都不好使了。

许一二怕他再说些什么让人丧失理智的话，干脆捂着他的嘴，下身撞了进去。到底是顾忌着他难受，虽然动作凶悍，尽是挑着让他舒服的角度。说来许一二在床上还没这么瞻前顾后过。

王俊凯唔唔几声后，很快被身下的凶狠的挺进弄得失了神，只剩急促的喘息。这副身子到底是青涩，没多几下就被搅得高了过去，奶白色的液体溅了两人一身。他浑身紧绷，连粉贝一般的脚趾都蜷起，肉壁紧紧缠着许一二的欲望，一阵阵地收缩，差点把许一二逼出脏话。

许一二松开捂着王俊凯嘴的手，等他缓过来。

他面上全是泪意，雨后的桃花似的。

许一二看着他，哑着嗓子说：“哭什么，等会有你哭的。”

王俊凯呆呆地看着他，点点头说：“好，让我哭得厉害些。”

许一二沉默了一阵，随即将他泛红的膝盖按至其胸前，承欢之处被迫抬高，更方便了进出。许一二对准那里，凶悍地挺动。

而后全失了控。

王俊凯恍惚中记得自己脑海一片空白，哭着喊了一声许一二的名字，接着被狠狠咬住了嘴唇。他觉察到许一二要退出，于是双腿缠上去，无力地环住他的腰，不准他离开，结果自然是被热液灌在体内。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

翌日清晨，王俊凯尚在半梦半醒间，迷迷糊糊往身边一摸，回应他的是半凉的枕席。

霎时间梦便醒了。

他急急地掀被下床，素足踏在地板上，还没跑出去几步，腰腿骤然一软，腿一弯跪在了地上。

腰肢的酸软和那处难言的麻疼一下变得分外清晰。

他怔愣，维持着摔倒的姿势未动。

似乎是听到响动，许一二推门进来，见到他一动不动跪在地上，心脏顿时发紧，跪下身去抱起他，“怎么了？”

王俊凯在他的臂弯中抬头，迎着晨光，许一二这才发觉他脸色苍白得紧，惶惶然仿佛末日就在近日。许一二将他放在床上，摸摸他的额头，确认并未发烧才稍稍安心，“有没有哪里不舒服？”

王俊凯拽住了他的手指，那是依恋一个长辈或情人的姿态，乖软而娇气。

许一二心头软成水，任他握着，亲了亲他的额头，“是不是难受了？”

王俊凯摇摇头，低声说：“我只是，以为真的是一场梦。梦醒了，你也不在我身边。”

许一二总有些错觉，他比他更害怕失去。那样的猜测没有确切的根据，却暧昧地撒在星星点点之间，浮动在空气里，从他零碎的话语，到微蹙的眉尖。

那和许一二以往经历过的直白而热烈的恋情找不到任何一致之处，他忽然有些无措，只有亲吻少年软嫩的脸颊，安抚他，也平息自己的疑惑，一时间没了花言巧语。

王俊凯笑了笑，笑意薄得像一片脆纸。

许一二想到，再娇艳的花，离了水是活不成的。他并不觉得他是那朵花的水，只是心脏被细丝缚住，没由来的一阵难过。

许一二有意逗他，故作轻松道：“我刚才醒的早了些，便起来面壁思过了。”

哪知王俊凯拿澄澈透底的目光瞧他，认认真真道：“不要面壁思过，以后你只能陪我醒来。”

好一个霸道大明星。

许一二张了张嘴，最后哑口无言，活了二十几年，这张老脸平生第一次有发热的迹象。

王俊凯看他不作答，急了，抓着他胳膊问：“知道了吗？”

许一二掐了一下他嫩生生的脸，“知道了，老婆大人。”

王俊凯呆了呆，推开他的手，嘟囔道：“什么老婆大人……”

嘴上嫌弃，耳廓已然绯红，风景一片大好。

许一二反向逗猫成功，顿时心情愉快。

二人洗漱完毕，简单地用过早饭，陈先生恰好赶到，准备接王俊凯去训练。

他一进门，又看到许一二，显然吃了一大惊，却没好当着许一二的面问什么。

王俊凯表情淡然地随他出门，走路的姿势有些许的不自然，陈先生多次欲言又止。

许一二在一边咳了一声，“我的错。”

王俊凯和陈先生同时看向他。

“昨天非要回忆什么童年，玩弹珠游戏，弹珠撒了一地，把小凯绊了。”

陈先生皱着眉，赶紧追问：“摔到哪儿了？严不严重？”

王俊凯扫了许一二一眼，道：“不严重，没出血，只是肿了。”

许一二被口水呛了，咳个没完。

陈先生急道：“疼不疼，要不先去拿点药敷着吧？”

王俊凯道：“不疼，有点麻而已。”

他顶着一张漂亮清纯的小脸蛋，表面上神色如常，实际上句句不得了。许一二喉咙一阵阵发痒，咬着牙忍耐，几乎没忍住要吞人。

陈先生反复确认身体无碍才把这事放下，王俊凯照旧在那儿不动声色地勾人，许一二勉强保持微笑。

分别的时候，王俊凯问许一二接下来要去哪。

或许是语气太像撒娇，陈先生疑惑地看向王俊凯。

王俊凯便解释性地添了一句：“有空再一起打弹珠呀。”

他不知道他眉眼带笑，撩起多少香风粉雾。

许一二也笑，“嗯，有空陪你打一整天的弹珠。”

王俊凯似乎忍了忍才没拧开脸，可睫毛扑闪，耳尖发红，把主人的心事全出卖了。

许一二算是知道了，这小朋友也就暗地里耍耍流氓还成，面对面就显然扛不住了。

还嫩着呢。

许一二眯着眼笑。

王俊凯僵硬地转移话题，“你还没说你要去哪。”

许一二想了想，“可能得去一个医生那儿待几天。”

王俊凯神色顿时紧张起来，“你生病了？”

许一二有点想摸摸他的脑袋，眼角瞥见陈先生，只好把抬起的手放在他肩上，“没什么大事，定期复诊而已，几年前出过一个车祸，现在不过观察后遗症之类的。”

王俊凯抓着他袖口的手收紧了，指节都泛着苍白，“你……”

许一二看不得他担心，赶忙解释：“真没什么大事，我活蹦乱跳的呢，只是那个医生……”

“什么？”

“想唬我的钱罢了。”

王俊凯神色本是欲雨，被他一逗转了晴，扑哧一笑，“乱说什么呀。”

陈先生开了车门，用力地咳几声。

王俊凯闻声，敛了笑容，“那我先走了，你要注意身体。”

许一二点头，“嗯，演出顺利。”

陈先生心中隐隐的不安，待王俊凯一坐到车里，没忍住，“你跟他，怎么回事？总不会是我的错觉吧？”

王俊凯性子慢热，加上工作繁忙，还未邀请过什么朋友到家中留宿。这许一二，才和王俊凯见面多久，不但登堂入室，两人还黏黏糊糊，生怕眉梢眼角的眷恋旁人看不到呢？

陈先生左思右想不太对劲，这两个，总不可能在耍朋友吧？

王俊凯靠着车座，闭目沉默半晌，一睁眼，说出来的话要把人吓死:“我有可能不当艺人了。”

陈先生差点把车往桥墩子上开，“你说什么？！”他心脏险些一口吐出来。

王俊凯笑意里有说不出的倦怠，“这场演出完了之后再说吧。”

陈先生没能冷静，干脆把车停在路边，“跟那个诗人有关？”

王俊凯神色淡淡，“嗯。”

“你跟他……？”

“嗯。”

陈先生注视他良久，最终无奈叹气，“罢了，这事演出完之后再说吧。希望你只是一时冲动，毕竟你跟他才认识几天就为他这样，值当吗？”

陈先生重新开车上路，嘴里忍不住念叨:“你说你这孩子，这几年都乖乖巧巧的，我甚至都没想过你会恋爱，哪知一谈就这样惊天动地，我要有心脏病，心脏病都能给你唬好。”

“别的我就不说了，你知道他什么人吗？你说这些个搞文学的，不是神经病就是王八蛋，我也不是嚼舌根啊，我估摸着许一二就是后一种。他花名在外你是知道的，换情人比换衣服还勤，这话我也不是有意刺你，你觉得你跟那些被换掉的情人有什么区别呢？万一他就是图个鲜，你怎么办呀傻孩子？”

陈先生越说越难受，仿佛已经预见了自家乖孩子被无情浪子抛诸脑后的凄凉画面，不禁悲从中来，“就这么个人，你跟他见面的第二天就跟我说事业都不要了……”

王俊凯紧抿着唇，看向窗外，飞速退去的光影掠过他的眼底。

“这是我和他相识的第四年。”

这下峰回路又转，陈先生不由一呆，“你们本来就认识？”

“以前认识，后来他把我忘了，他的医生告诉我他不愿意想起我。”王俊凯挤出一个未完成的笑，“那样也挺好，我们重新相识。”

陈先生震惊得一时说不出话。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

手机一声震动，乐声扬了出来。

陈先生欲言又止，王俊凯低头看了手机屏幕一眼，嘴角几乎是下意识地翘了起来。

陈先生用头发丝一想，准是许一二。他不由得暗自一叹，这究竟是怎么样的孽缘。

王俊凯微微侧过脑袋，耳朵轻轻抵着手机，“喂？怎么了？”

那头轻轻一笑，“我想你了。”

被电流吻了耳朵，心池震颤，王俊凯垂着眼睛，也遮掩不住满目春水。

“嗯？怎么不说话？想我吗？”

陈先生隐约听到了只言片语，忍不住腹诽，这才分开几分钟，想想想，想你个猪蹄子。可止不住他家艺人心绪全被扰乱，统共几句话就红了脸，又轻又软说了句“想”。

没救了。陈先生想仰天长叹。

那头轻笑，“乖。”

也不知道是不是电流的缘故，那人的声音显得更低沉，烧得王俊凯耳朵一阵阵发烫，又不忍丢开手机，“有什么事吗？”

“说有也有，说没有也没有。”

王俊凯小声道：“什么嘛。”

“想你了算不算大事？”

王俊凯咬了咬唇，“没个正经。”

许一二抬头看了看天色，未散的阴云，积卷着天光，浮浮沉沉。

“我昨晚其实做了个梦。”他说。

“什么梦？”王俊凯问。

“梦见一个陶器工艺园，一切都很模糊，只有你是清晰的。梦里你看上去要小得多，比现在爱撒娇。你非要撺掇着我去做一个，我硬着头皮，胡乱捏了一个。”许一二说，“一个特别丑的花瓶。”

陈先生听不到许一二说了什么，却看到王俊凯的神色逐渐黯淡，直至惨白。

“大概是因为你家那个花瓶丑得太震撼了，我才做这种梦吧。”

王俊凯勉强笑了笑，“它其实没那么丑。”

“值得开心的是，我还是梦到了你，你十五岁的样子。”

王俊凯捏着手机的手指泛白，“许一二，”他压着自己的呼吸，“我还有事，先挂了。”

他掐断了来自许一二的声音。

车子恰好停在红绿灯路口前，陈先生观察着他的脸色，小心翼翼地问：“这是怎么了？”

王俊凯看着窗外。

陈先生得不到回答，未再勉强。直到车子再次发动，王俊凯转过脸来，问他：“如果他想起来了，还会像现在这样吗？”

陈先生不知如何作答。

少年似乎藏了太多心事。

有人说，藏得太久的事，不是遗忘，便是难忘。

少年拿掐头去尾的问题问一介局外人，陈先生又如何知晓答案呢？可他明白，少年不敢问那个人，只好问自己。也就注定了没有答案，可他也说不出“你何不问他呢？”

许一二驱车经过一家花店，紫罗兰盛开在玻璃橱窗里，热烈而娇艳，那抹紫色一闪而逝，远远地被抛在了身后。

他想起斜插在飘窗的那束紫罗兰，生期了尽，残香枯败。他看到王俊凯将它取出，丢入垃圾篓里。时夜色未沉，暖色的灯光却照不进王俊凯的身影，他弃了枯败的紫罗兰，收回手，指尖上沾着从花瓶里带出的水露。

不知凉不凉。

柏宣接过许一二手中的紫罗兰，有些惊异，“你从来没给我带过花。”

许一二换鞋进了门，“路上看到的，突然想买一束，便买了。”

柏宣低头捧着那束紫罗兰，垂着眼睛一笑，“你知道紫罗兰的花语吗？”

许一二回头，“是什么？”

柏宣耸了耸肩，“总归是情情爱爱一类，会引人误会的。”

许一二笑道：“这有什么，要不我下次给你带康乃馨，总不会误会了吧。”

柏宣哼了一声，“别了吧，你要送花，多的是人要收。”

“柏医生这话里头似乎有醋味。”

柏宣取来花瓶，一边将紫罗兰插好，一边冷淡道：“我看你车祸后遗症挺重，又说糊涂话了。”

许一二一屁股坐在沙发上，“说到这个，我觉得自己身体真挺好的，真不明白你为什么非要我定期过来。车祸都过了多少年了，要出什么毛病早该出了。”

柏宣摆弄花枝的手一顿，“你不明白。”

许一二乐了，“不明白什么？”

柏宣本欲说些什么，又抿紧了嘴唇。

“怎么了？”

“叔叔阿姨他们……很想你。”

许一二没说话。

“你好歹让他们知道你还健在吧。”柏宣斜睨他一眼，“不过，这是你们家的事，我这个中间人也不好说什么。”他抬手看表，“明天做了检查就滚吧啊。”

许一二笑，眼里有阴影，“这么绝情，不叙叙旧吗？好歹我们十几年的交情呢。”

柏宣整了整领口，“谁跟你有交情。”

许一二没跟他拌嘴，顺手拿过身边的遥控器，把电视打开了，正好里头在播放一个美食综艺。没出意外，他又看到了王俊凯。电视里头的少年手腕一翻，锅里头红的黄的一跃而起，再稳稳落下。一个漂亮的颠勺。特写镜头里，少年眉尖微蹙，抿着唇，一张小脸可严肃。

许一二摸着下巴感叹，“真厉害。”怪不得做饭这么好吃，赶得上专业厨师了。

柏宣在他身后道：“你怎么有兴趣看电视了，我记得你以前老说电视看多了影响智商。”

“我变了，要是早点学会看电视就好了，看电视多有意思。”

柏宣翻了个白眼，进厨房切了盘水果，等他出来，许一二还没换台。

少年迎着夕阳，踩着脚踏车穿过法国的小镇。金橘色的薄光穿透镜头，折射出五彩斑斓的颜色，少年的发丝和衣角在风中飞扬，几乎是水彩挥就的风景和人像。

柏宣神情终于出现了些许的不自然。他将果盘放在茶几上，坐到许一二身旁，语气里说不准是什么意味，“这有什么好看的。”

许一二盯着屏幕里的人，唇边挂着笑，“挺好看的。”

“你……”

许一二回过头看他。

柏宣眨了眨眼，“没什么。”

许一二脸上是未消弭殆尽的温柔，从水彩画中采集下的一抹夕阳光辉。

柏宣想问的是，你在看谁。他最终没有问出口，转身回了书房。

许一二把综艺看完了，换了几个台没再看到想看的人，便关了电视，转战网络。在搜索引擎里输入少年的名字之后，跳出来的第一个关联词是另一个男艺人的名字，许一二眉头一皱，手一滑却点了进去。

排序第一的是一张合照。

准确来说，是一张拥吻图。

拍摄角度正对着王俊凯，并不高清，却已足够将他半张小脸和垂下的眼帘拍个大概。另一位主角只被拍到了背影，王俊凯的手攀附在他的背上，纤细而柔软。

许一二面无表情地退出拥吻图的页面，身体却诚实无比地在搜索引擎键入了那个男艺人的名字。

谷时。

什么难听的名字。许一二想。

见到了谷时的正脸照，剑眉星目一男的。

怎么长这么丑。许一二想。

怎么哪里都能看到“时凯”这两个字。

好烦。许一二想。

这些网民喊什么是真的是真的。

不就接了个吻，他还上了床呢。许一二想。

怎么这么多勾肩搭背的合照。为什么要说说笑笑给镜头看。

好烦，好想我老婆。许一二想。

————  
许一二：老婆挂我电话，还跟别人接吻555555


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

许一二到底是没有因为这事联系王俊凯。

小爱豆忙得很——再说了，纠缠伴侣的前尘往事一向不是他的风格，虽然他心口堵得慌，抽烟的时候差点把烟头塞嘴里，若不是柏宣惊恐地喊他的名字，他非得吃一嘴火星不可。

他恍惚地将拿反的手机倒过来继续看。

官方给的解释是：“小孩子嘛，寻刺激，一群朋友玩真心大冒险，就他俩输了，于是被前辈们起哄当众拥吻。公司对两人造成的公众影响深感抱歉，已经把两人拖回去进行深刻的品德教育了。”

行，那还真会玩。许一二挺不是滋味地感叹了一句。

这事掀起过不小的波澜，那时王俊凯和谷时都刚出道不久，同属一个公司。两人都尚处在上升期，尤其王俊凯，靠漂亮的脸蛋和惊艳的舞台一出道就斩获了不少粉丝。谷时倒是人气平平，反倒是靠这事炒了一把热度，谷时这个名字也一下被推到公众面前。

由此，很快就有人认定这事是炒作，大骂无底线营销。然而不可避免的是，两人的CP粉队伍迅速壮大起来的同时，骂声也逐渐变大——官方说辞不过是一块羞布，打着青春阳光旗号的未成年偶像一出道就大搞同性恋，这能忍？

奇异的是，怀疑真恋爱的声音越大，两人在镜头前反而越发坦荡，到哪儿都一副哥俩好的模样。久而久之，吃瓜群众反而没劲了，连媒体都懒得把他俩拎出来写文章。

许一二将手里燃尽的烟按灭在烟灰缸里，一抖烟盒，只剩最后一根了。

柏宣怒气冲冲地过来，抢走他最后一根烟，“许一二！你看看这屋子，给你折腾得烟雾缭绕的，你修仙呢？！”他低头一扫，许一二的手机放在茶几上，没来得及息屏，少年笑意和煦，初春的阳光穿透屏幕，花枝摇曳。

柏宣压着眉头，“你到底在看什么？”

许一二耸肩，把手机收好，他从沙发上站起来，良心发现，准备去开个窗通通风。

柏宣挡住了他的去路。

许一二愣了一下，“怎么了？”

“你还记得……”柏宣说完这四个字便意识到自己太急了，于是他停顿，眉间染上笑意，“家乡那棵树吗？”

“怎么，突然要叙旧吗？”许一二坐了回去，拍拍身边的位子，“来，坐哥哥旁边，哥哥给你讲讲你当年的糗事。”

柏宣家的钟是旧式的摆式座钟，隔了一个书柜，站立在电视旁边。许一二常受不了这东西，一到正点就哐哐响，震得他头疼，然而跟柏宣吐槽了数次无果，只能忍受。时近正午，许一二望过去，秒针疾走，分针紧跟，时针归位，终于指向数字十二，底下的钟摆晃动。

当、当、当——

水面泛开涟漪，光线一瞬间斑斓。

许一二捂住了脑袋，万千的声音如同潮水涌来，刮起轰鸣声从脑海中飞驰而过。他跟着穿过列车隧道，到达隧道的尽头。那里高大的黄角树染着夕阳，纵横的枝桠剪碎光影，薄薄的金片撒下来，他回到孩提时代，小不点的一团坐在树下，耳边是童声嬉闹。

所有的一切被放慢，包括空中飞舞的微尘，碎光闪烁。

坐在对面的同伴被家人喊了回去，他抬头看，那孩子正要离开，留给他半个侧影。

恍惚中他听到柏宣的声音，“你对面那个人，是谁？”

那孩子应答了家人，便回过头来，面对许一二，稚气十分的笑意软化在光晕里，他说：“我走啦，明天再玩。”

许一二想看清那孩子的脸。

柏宣轻声问他：“那孩子是谁？”

许一二脑子里被搅得天翻地覆，额角沁出汗。

突然又雨。

金辉色的夕阳被抹去了色彩，黄角树枝繁叶茂也被吞没进黑白。

那孩子的脸一瞬间清晰起来，只是神色凄哀。

许一二答：“是柏宣。”

柏宣说：“嗯。”

 

许一二转了一下手中的烟，对柏宣道：“不是说要叙旧吗？”

柏宣开了窗，微风拂进来，桌上的紫罗兰迎风摇曳。

天清风凉，一个阴天。

柏宣道：“没什么旧可跟你叙。”

许一二抬头看了一眼座钟，12:15。

“你家的钟是不是不太准。”许一二说。

“嗯，时准时不准。”

“我早说了，该丢了。哥哥给你买个好的。”

柏宣笑起来。

许一二不确定地回过头。

柏宣站在窗边，风穿过他的发梢，他的眉眼隐在半明半晦之间，清丽异常。

许一二一瞬间心跳加速。空气有些灼热，他叼住烟，没再说话。

柏宣走过来，取走他嘴边的香烟，随手丢在垃圾桶中。

许一二抬眼看他，黑色的瞳孔很深，深到柏宣多次以为自己要坠落深渊。他笑道：“再折腾我家的空气质量，别怪我不客气。”

许一二应了一声，“唔。”

柏宣没有即刻退开，他撑着沙发扶手，两人挨得有些近。

一阵浅香随着柏宣的动作，从领口拂出来。

许一二在王俊凯身上嗅到过这样的香气。

也许他们用的是同一款浴液或是其他。

说起来，不知与王俊凯下一次见面是什么时候。

许一二推开了柏宣，没有看他苍白的脸色，“不折腾你家空气质量了，我出门一趟。”

柏宣微微垂着脸，“什么时候回来。”

“说不准。”

不能急。柏宣告诉自己。“我知道了。”

“那我先走了。”

“明天的检查项目都安排好了。”

“我知道，我会回来的。”

柏宣看他离开的背影，跌坐在沙发里。

不能急。

可我已经等了四年。

他陷在阴影中，转头去看桌上的紫罗兰，许久的沉默。

 

公孙仪瞪着许一二，“又是山珍汤？昨天不刚喝过吗？”

言下之意仿佛是要叫许一二立刻滚蛋。

许一二慢悠悠地翻看菜单，“那今天喝点别的。”

公孙仪抱胸看他。

“来份披萨行吗？”

“出门右拐必胜客。”公孙仪眯着眼，“你看着真不对劲。”

许一二故意摆出吃惊的样子，“姑娘好厉害。”

公孙仪哼了一声，“别卖乖了，你再怎样我也心无波澜了，我已经找到真正喜欢的人了。”

许一二笑，“恭喜，先祝你们百年好合。”

公孙仪将手机屏幕按亮，壁纸里的少年眼神澄澈，“看到没？”

许一二：“？？？”

公孙仪叹息一声，“我就该喜欢这样的纯情少年，而不是你这种不着调的大叔。”

许一二神色严肃道：“我收回刚刚那句祝福。”

公孙仪抓狂，“这么小气？！我就说了你一句坏话而已！”

许一二开车过来花了不少时间，已经过了餐点，店里食客不多，稀稀落落。

许一二问她：“你吃过饭了吗？”

公孙仪一脸可疑：“当然，你想做什么？”

“请你吃饭，顺便谈事情。”

公孙仪退避三舍，“不会是鸿门宴吧？”

许一二给她逗笑，“想什么呢，我不会舞剑。”

公孙仪上下左右观察他，“你这是怎么了，也不流里流气了。”

许一二简直目瞪口呆，“我什么时候流里流气过？”

门口的侍者向离开的食客道谢：“欢迎再来。”

摇铃叮铃铃一声响。

天空很高，愈发遥远，叫人分不清时节，心绪陷落在午后，轻微的怅然。

公孙仪拉开椅子坐在他对面，“你要说什么，就在这说吧。请吃饭什么的……我会误会的。”她微微低着头，许一二看不清她的神情。

有人和她说过相似的话。

许一二倏尔间明朗，随即而来的是失神，或许是头顶的灯光太亮堂。

对不起这样的话没什么意思，许一二终究没有说。

“我想知道关于在伦敦的事。”

公孙仪奇道：“你不是不信吗？”

“我确认我忘了很重要的事。”

同时每一个人都对他有所隐瞒，包括他自己。他走在迷雾里，不见起始和终点。

“好啊，那就回忆一下我们的定情之夜吧。”

许一二没有订正她的说辞，大概是因为她笑得太像流泪。

 

四年前，伦敦。

海面静谧，倒映出半月和漫天星辰。午夜时分，载客的游轮渐渐止息了喧闹。

海风轻柔，缓慢地交织出一个安静的夜。

公孙仪未能如愿入眠，她披着披肩上到甲板上。有人背靠着船舷，低着头吸烟，香烟的星火和月光照亮他的脸。

一个中国人，年轻而英俊，眉间攒了傲气，漫不经心抬眼看她时，神情很淡，像月色。

有些事物从来是很莫名其妙的，比如爱情。

公孙仪记不清自己是怎么哆哆嗦嗦走近他的，她站在他身边，紧了紧身上的披肩，说：“好冷。”

她站在他左手边，呆头呆脑寒暄了一句。

那时的许一二有少年式的锐气，虽不伤人，也叫人微微发憷。公孙仪有些害怕自己被赶走，脑子一时短路，张口道：“能给我支烟吗？”

她不抽烟的。

许一二看了她一眼，还是分给了她一支烟。

她将烟叼在嘴里，没等对方掏出打火机，心一狠，凑过去，就着对方嘴里的香烟借火。

心脏的鼓动比海潮声还大。

对方似乎被震惊了，没有动作。

公孙仪点燃了香烟，含糊地说了声谢谢，然后被烟呛得咳嗽，震天响。

对方没有拆穿她，只是多了笑意。

她无地自容，生涩地夹着香烟，装作看天，“我们聊聊天吧。”

对方问她：“聊什么？”

“你想聊什么？”

对方往她身后远远看了一眼，“比如，情侣吵架该怎么办？”

公孙仪顺着他的目光看过去。

一个少年。

纤细的身姿，白色的衬衫，他趴在船舷上，面朝着海，不知是在听风还是看海，月光落在他身上。

公孙仪怔怔地收回目光，“你有女朋友？”

许一二道：“没有。”

公孙仪说：“等你有了我再告诉你怎么办。”

许一二笑起来，目光总在她身后徘徊。

公孙仪有些受不了：“我们聊点别的吧，聊你喜欢的。”

对方漫不经心地“嗯”了一声。

接着公孙仪如愿把自己绕进去了，“保罗·策兰？嗯……名字真好听，是个洋人吧？哦哦，是个诗人啊。死亡歌赋？死亡格赋？歌颂死亡的？……”

她想她得选修一门诗歌课才行。

许一二突然推开了她。

她身后响起落水的声音。

有人跳海了。

许一二也跳海了。

工作人员被喊过来。

甲板上乱成一团。

她望向天空，残月暗淡。

她离开了甲板。

 

海水很凉，澄黄的月色没能添上一点暖意。

蓝色的泡沫咕嘟嘟往月亮上冒。

许一二在海底牵住少年的手，少年推开他，浮出水面，他跟着上游。

他游过去，扣住少年的后脑勺，他们在海中交换嘴唇的温度。

少年再一次推开他。

那双桃花眼弯着，笑意盈盈，黑发被打湿，湿漉漉的衬衫紧紧地贴着少年的肌肤，像从海洋的中心里剥出的一颗珍珠。

少年肯定地道：“你在看我。”

“我一直在看你。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

画面隔了雾，隔了波动的海，海潮袭来，有厚重的寒意。

许一二甚至分不清，那是从深渊里唤起的一点碎片，还是单纯的虚构。

他的目光落在桌面，那里倒映着灯光。

公孙仪喝了口水，杯底敲在桌面，冰块哗啦啦撞在一起。

她向许一二耸肩，恢复了以往满不在乎的模样：

“大概就是这样了。”

“四年了，我也没有学会抽烟。那玩意太呛了，真不知道你为什么这么喜欢。”

“但也差不多够了，我已经没有必要去学了。”

“你问那个男孩是谁？连你都不知道，我怎么会知道，我连他的脸都没看清。”

“可我没骗你。”

“每个字都是真的。”

“别这样看我，弄得好像我才是做梦的那个人。”

“你……失忆了？没有？就是记不起那个人相关的一切？怪哉。”

公孙仪目送许一二离开。

离开的时候他神色如常，只有被淹没在午后的光影里时，他的身影褪色模糊。

没有阳光，午后的街道被归拢在晦涩里。橘色的猫儿不知从何处跃下，落在墙角的花盆沿上，璀璨的金眸微微虚起，正得意，花盆不堪重负，就要倾倒，猫儿被唬了一跳，猛地跃开，心有余悸地朝后看一眼，鼻子里仿佛能挤出一声冷哼。

许一二坐在车里，欣赏了全程，忍不住笑。笑意黯淡了之后，剩下漠然。

随后驱车，前往柏宣家。

许一二想到王俊凯家中的那碗海鲜粥和他深恶痛绝的碎姜末。

那时王俊凯说：“我……我昨晚看你吃饭，你没有吃姜。”

他被甜蜜冲昏了头，不假思索全盘接受了经不起推敲的说辞。连带着少年紧绷的声线也被他当做害羞，他明明觉察到那丝恐惧了。

他常洋洋得意：“你这么喜欢我呀”，要深究其缘由，却被少年一把捂住嘴。

为什么喜欢他？

说不得。

连带着飘窗边那个丑兮兮的花瓶和那件被认定成随他一起跳了海的衬衫，也说不得。

若说是旧相识，却把初见装得如此自然，绝口不提过往。若非旧相识，除了天降奇缘竟然无法解释种种默契和巧合。

天降奇缘？听着就可笑，莫不是有意隐瞒吧。

许一二百思不得其解，几乎要当面和王俊凯对质——那个人是你吗？

可想到那小爱豆为了去看那劳什子的月亮还压缩了训练时间，此时必然忙得脚不沾地，只能无奈作罢。

说起失忆，许一二确实时运不济给车祸撞坏脑袋过，那时连记忆也被撞离身体，整个人成了没有来处和归宿的游魂。可现代医学不也让他好好地恢复了吗？现在他能把自己祖宗十八代数得一清二楚，没理由偏偏就忘了这么个人。

他想不明白。

记忆丧失的期间，他一觉醒来记忆就被清零，一遍又一遍地遗忘，在浑噩中度日。按说他确实遵循医嘱每天都记了日记，可那本日记本怎么也找不到。

说来他在伦敦只有一群狐朋狗友，那群人不是忙着向社会发问就是在生死边界来回试探，总的来说就是压根指望不上，失忆期间一直陪在自己身边是柏宣。

退院那天，柏宣红着眼睛带他办理出院手续。据说他好几天没睡好觉了，围着许一二忙前忙后，活脱脱一个贴心小媳妇，朋友能做到这份上也实属不易。

而那个人呢？

许一二对那个人限定式地失忆，因而也无从追溯。

柏宣倚在玄关处，漫不经心地看他：“去哪儿了？晚饭吃过没？”

许一二看了他一眼，走过来，一手撑在墙上，贴近他的耳朵：“我有话问你。”

柏宣像是被烫了，浑身都下意识瑟缩了一下。

换做平时的柏宣指不定就要出言嘲讽了。

可柏宣没有。

许一二料想自己没猜错，他几乎要亲上他的耳垂，“不要对我撒谎。”

柏宣张了张嘴，呼吸没能稳住，只能憋出一个“嗯”字。

柏宣的心跳声太大，接近轰鸣。许一二有些担心自己是不是做得过火了。

他柔声问柏宣：“我的记忆，是不是被你动过手脚？”

许一二思来想去，有机会接近他，并有能力改造他记忆的也只有拥有催眠师执照的柏宣了。

心跳的轰鸣声刹那间陷入了真空，发不出回响。

柏宣浑身冰凉，他扯了扯唇角，笑得勉强：“你在说什么莫名其妙的？”

许一二捏起他的下巴，强迫他看自己的眼睛，“说实话。”

柏宣猛地推开他，在那双黑色的眼眸让自己坠落之前。

他狠吸了口气，“许一二你有毛病吧，电影看多了搁我着玩什么play呢？”

许一二笑了一下，说不出的冰凉。他抓住柏宣的手，“我就开个玩笑，你这么害怕做什么？手都发抖了。”

柏宣迅速地抽回自己的手，看向许一二的眼中有戒备。

许一二叹息道：“其实你说不说也无所谓，我都想起来了。只是我没想到你会对我撒谎，明明答应我了不会撒谎的。我信任了你这么多年——你让我很失望。”

柏宣退后一步，眯起了眼睛，“你想起来了？想起什么了？”

许一二不动声色道：“在伦敦那些事都差不多想起来了，但何必说出来让你我都难堪。”

柏宣哼笑一声，“我真不知道你被谁灌了什么迷魂汤，这样发疯让我很困扰。我好好的没事对你的记忆动手脚做什么，吃饱了撑着呢？”他喘了口气，继续道：“我害怕，我害怕怎么了？你还以为我被你猜中心思呢，我那是给你吓到了，你这样突然扑上来我给你吓了一跳也不行吗？”

许一二看着他，摇头，“你心虚的时候语速会格外的快。”

柏宣像是突然被静了音，惊恐地看向许一二。

“果然，是你。”许一二说出来居然也觉得平静，“我确实什么也没想起来，但我估摸着有条件做这事的只有你了。随便试了下，没想到你的反应比我想象中还激烈。”他摊开手，“所以，为什么？你能瞒上四年确实很厉害，可暴露也是迟早的事，犯得着大费周章做这事吗？”

柏宣抿着唇，低头沉默。

“我是你的试验品吗？”

“不是！”柏宣立刻否认，说完便泄了气，他转过身，“别站在玄关了，进去说吧。”

许一二站着不动，“你知道我为什么会突然怀疑你吗？”

柏宣顿住脚步，“为什么？”

“我在黄角树下看到的人，不是你。”

他看到的那个人，生着一双桃花眼，神色凄哀，几乎叫人心碎。所有的细节都被光晕染了，这是唯一一个保留在他显意识里的画面。

柏宣没吭声。

“我发现我总喜欢对你自称哥哥，可是其实算来，你比我要大——按你的气性，少不得要和我拌嘴，可你从来没有。我猜想，这个习惯本不是对着你发作的，你把某部分记忆替换成你自己了吧？”

柏宣终于肯转过身来，“说了这么多，不就是想告诉我你知道我对你的记忆动了手脚吗。”他扬起眼尾，唇边挂了冷笑，“我承认了，然后呢？”

许一二愣住了。

“你见过他了吧，否则我的催眠不可能会这么快出现漏洞，也难怪，他对你的影响向来很大。”柏宣盯着他，神色冰冷，“我花费四年构建的记忆这么轻易就出现裂痕……我认输，可也到此为止了。”

柏宣终于明白，到头来还是一场空。

他什么也得不到。

他为了得到那点感情，几乎用了所有的手段，好不容易快要成功的时候，那个人就要离开了。

他几乎要笑，为自己的愚蠢，为生而不平等。

他步步紧逼，一步一步地贴近许一二，可他始终走不到那个人的心里。

柏宣盯着那双近在咫尺的黑眸，放纵自己坠落深渊，“你能怎么样？不如你去举报我，我非法使用催眠技术，嗯？”

许一二握住他的肩膀，推开他，“你知道我不会。”

柏宣低声笑着，“我真不明白。我陪了你这么多年，怎就比不上一个小孩了，我连你那些乱七八糟的小情人都比不上，凭什么？”

许一二沉默了一阵，“我从来都把你当朋友。”

“许一二，你想不想恢复记忆？”柏宣眼睛里已经隐隐有了疯狂的色彩。

许一二道：“我当然想。”

柏宣笑吟吟道，“我有个好主意，不如你陪我上床，上一次我帮你恢复一点，怎么样？”

许一二神色复杂，“你又何必？”

柏宣敛了笑容，“我实话说了吧，现在你的记忆跟堆积木差不多，只有我知道该抽走哪一根，抽错一根，全盘崩塌——你没得选，只能选我。”

许一二神色冷了下来，“既然如此，我根本不必选了。”

柏宣猛地抓住他的胳膊，“你要去哪？”

许一二坚定地拂开了他的手，“我始终把你当朋友，以前是，以后也是。”

那无异于判了柏宣死刑。

他的双手无力地垂落。

离开柏宣家，许一二才看到好几个未接电话，全是王俊凯打来的。他有些惊讶，赶紧回拨了。

华灯初上，夜色也苍茫。点点霓虹落在远处，行人匆匆。

在等待电话被接起的间隙里，许一二有一些时刻在怀疑一切的真实，直到那头手忙脚乱地接起电话，轻微的气音拂过耳侧，“对不起……我刚刚只是……”

许一二望着夜空，“只是什么？”

那头小声地说：“我以为，你不会再联系我了。”

声音要多软有多软，桃花眼没准已经被春水弥漫了。

是有多没安全感呢？

许一二抱不到他，看着自己张开的手掌，“王俊凯，”

王俊凯紧张地“嗯？”了一声。

许一二问：“我什么时候可以再见到你？”

王俊凯没察觉自己心脏漏跳了一拍，脱口而出：“现在！……你在哪？”他迅速开始计算大概要翘课多久，以及找什么理由骗过舞蹈老师。

许一二笑道：“现在很忙吧，我会等你的。”

许一二隐约听到有人在喊王俊凯的名字。

“挂了吧，先去忙。”

王俊凯没应答。

许一二等他先挂电话。

呼吸相互可闻。

王俊凯轻轻地问：“你是不是心情不好？”

许一二很老实地承认：“本来不好，现在好了。”

 

————  
许一二单线任务结束，夫妻即将汇合，相信夫妻合力，其力断金（？


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

许一二回了自己的住处，几乎把宅子掀过来，仍旧没找到那本日记本。

张妈睡眼惺忪起来，就见家中桌翻柜倒，定睛一看一片凌乱里一人一狗正在辛勤作业，瞌睡顿时清醒了，“先生？！您怎么跟阿财一块闹呢，成何体统？！”

阿财是许一二养的哈士奇，刚回国那会一人一狗路上撞见了，阿财瘸着腿尾随了许一二一路，许一二被逼得走投无路只好收养它。还雇了张妈专门喂养，将它养得膘肥体重油光水滑的，没曾想这斯过得越滋润，拆家的本领也越大。这会子跟着许一二一起拆家，在漫天飞舞的纸片里欢腾雀跃。

许一二钻不进缝里，便指使阿财：“底下那个东西扒拉出来！”阿财嗷！一声，狗爪子伸到柜子底下一顿猛刨。许一二抽空安慰张妈，“您睡您的——”转头看到阿财刨出一片纸，尾巴摇成风车正在邀功。他拿起那片纸来一看，啧了一声，文酸味十足一首诗，也不知道什么时候写的。

张妈直摇头：“您这样我哪睡得着呀，您在找什么呢？”

许一二道：“我在找我伦敦收拾回来那些东西。”

张妈道：“那可难找了，先生那些笔记总是随处乱丢，又不准人碰。喏，桌脚下垫着的那叠纸您看是不是？”

事实证明不是。

张妈到底是困，帮着找了一会就找不到北了，被许一二劝回去睡觉。

许一二坐在废墟里抱胸沉思。

阿财坐在他对面，一蓝一黑的异瞳写满了探究，歪着脑袋看他。

许一二抚摸它油光水滑的狗头，“俗话说，养狗千日，用狗一时。阿财，成败与否，就看你了。”他慢慢地从口袋里摸出一张手帕——王俊凯顺手塞给他擦手用的——他没用，还是香的。

咳。他真没打算做什么。

“阿财，闻闻，这屋里头还有这个味儿的没有？”

不得不说，许一二的行为充分诠释了什么叫做死马当做活马医。

阿财对着那手帕左嗅右嗅，将气味记忆下来后，很快锁定了目标——许一二。它嗷呜一声，毫不犹豫地往许一二身上猛扑，一个冲劲儿把主人撞在地上，狗爪子踏在许一二的衣服上印梅花印，还兴奋得直摇尾，一脸“我立功了”的表情。

许一二差点怀疑自己胸骨都碎了。

“狗儿子，虽然这个选择没错，甚至我有点得意，”许一二掌住阿财的狗头，将它扒开，“但我没有这个炫耀的意思，你再找找别的。”

阿财委屈得直抽气。

许一二拍拍阿财的背，“去吧，今天准你进书房，找不出来明天没饭吃。”

阿财撒丫子跑开了，在屋子里头到处嗅。许一二跟遛狗似的跟着它到处晃荡，一路晃到卧室里，阿财毫不犹豫地冲向床底，伸爪子在床底拼命捞。

许一二觉得有点意思，便打开手电筒往底下照，“嗯？磨牙棒？你在我床底藏这个干吗？啧，这破烂玩意是啥，好恶心，你觉得我不会打你是吧？”照了一圈，许一二纯洁的心灵大受伤害，隐隐有了直播打狗的念头。大概是察觉到了父亲的杀心，阿财慌忙加快速度，吭哧吭哧扒拉。

“到底在扒什么呢？”许一二跟着趴下去看，一张皱巴巴的纸静静地躺在一堆难以描述的物体中间，乍一看还不显眼，许一二眯着眼看了半天才发现。他手一伸，手疾眼快把那纸抽出来，抖落灰尘，靠在床边看起来。

不过是涂鸦的小人，很明显是上课无聊了偷偷画的那种，很可能是他在伦敦念大学的时候画的。

许一二有些泄气。

他随手翻了个面。

-坐近点（是许一二自己的笔迹）

-不要（笔迹圆润稚拙，许一二没认出是谁的）

-不会欺负你的

-你上次也这么说

-亲了一口也算欺负吗？

-老师看过来了

会话到此中断，许一二估摸着他十有八九被点名起来回答问题了。

他拿出手机，在网上搜了几篇王俊凯的手写信，仔细对照了一番之后将纸条收好，嘉奖性地拍了拍阿财，“狗儿子真是神童，爸爸准备送你去念大学了，好好努力，985、211不在话下。”

阿财汪了一声，也不知是同意还是拒绝。

到此，他的最后一丝怀疑也有了对证。

第二天张妈挽起袖子一边收拾满地的废墟，一边唠叨许一二胡闹。许一二对此左耳进右耳出，甚至打开电视投屏开始追星。

阿财追着张妈的拖把满屋子乱窜。

张妈凑过来看了眼屏幕，“哟，这谁家孩子，这么俊。”

许一二洋洋得意，“嗯哼。”

张妈哂了一声，“又不是夸您，您得意什么呢。”

“……”

下午时分，许一二收到了一份同城快递，拆开一看是一张VIP前排门票，外加一张蓝色的便签，上面画了个笑脸。

许一二光是看着那张笑脸，心跳便没由来的加速。

他想，没人能拒绝这个小爱豆的喜欢。

好容易捱到了演出当天，许一二起了个大早，来回捯饬自己。张妈遛完狗回来，实在看不过去了，安慰他：“先生您怎么穿都好看……这套？这套跟刚刚那套有差吗？”

许一二把自己整得人模狗样的，畅快的心情一直保持到他坐到观众席里，转头一看旁边坐着一男的，长得还有点面熟，许一二反应了两秒。

谷时。

拥吻图里另一位主角。

对方觉察到他的视线，也微微侧过脸来，微笑点头致意。

许一二扯了扯唇角。

操。

许一二心里就这么个字。

没想到谷时认出他了，顿时热情起来，“您是……许一二老师？”

许一二微微一笑，风度翩翩点了点头。

“这片区域的票都是亲友票，我真没想到能遇到您。”

那话听在有心人耳中怎么也不对劲。

许一二真心实意的说：“我也没想到会遇到你。”

谷时有些惊讶：“您认得我？真是荣幸。我每年都会来看俊凯的演出的，听说你最近跟俊凯合作了，我还想着跟他讨个您的签名呢，没想到这么快就见面了。要不……”他跟旁边的工作人员讨了支笔，“您方便给我签个名吗？我一直在读您的诗……”

许一二可有可无，“可以。”

谷时左右找不到纸，便将系在脖子上的领带取下，“您签在这吧。”

许一二把领带铺在腿上，大笔一挥签了个名。

谷时似乎是个话痨，在他签名的间隙，话也没断：“哎呀真是太好了，我还怕太麻烦俊凯了呢……签名这事也……也挺麻烦的……真是谢谢您。”

许一二把领带和笔还回去，说：“怎么会麻烦呢，他让我签满一整本书我都乐意签。”

谷时：“啊……诶？”

许一二骚话说完了就装无事发生，“快开场了。”

谷时：“哦……哦……”

话刚落下不久，全场灯光寂灭，而后舞台伴随着尖叫声亮起。云烟缥缈逸出，有人甩开长袖，从雾中舞出。灯光照亮他们的脸，只是伴舞。许一二提起的心又微微落下，有些失望。

直至舞台的中心缓缓升起一人。

那人身着白色的丝质衬衫，修长的颈间围着长绸，他骨架纤细，衣尾垂落腿侧，说不出的飘逸脆弱。灯光追着他，他垂着的眸子抬起，眼尾含情，视线若有若无地飘过许一二这边。

许一二立刻给电流电了尾椎骨，差点没坐住椅子。

完了。

许一二脑子里想。

等那人开唱，深情款款的，凄哀婉转的，甚至甜蜜活泼的，他在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳，亮晶晶的汗水从侧脸滑落，他笑着，软嫩的手举起来，小猫爪也似地挥舞，万人的场子，全都陷落在他制造的梦境里。所有人都在做梦，关于晨曦里升起的薄雾，关于雨后滴露的山林，关于情人的带着甜味的吻，关于告别的含泪的笑意。或者笑，或者哭，除了尖叫不剩其他。

梦境正酣时，欢呼和呐喊慢慢远了，一远再远，变幻的灯光也消失不见，世界只剩下他目光垂落的模样，等他侧过脸，高挺的鼻梁藏起光影，许一二被推向梦境最深处。

真的完了。

他跳动的心脏告诉他。

他感觉他被喂了太多醇香的红酒，还是王俊凯跪坐在他腿上，环着他的脖子嘴对嘴，一口一口渡到他的口中那种。甜美也苦涩，带着情人唇舌的余温，让人醉意最盛的一种酒。

结束的时候，王俊凯挥舞着双手，向所有人道别，唯独没有看向许一二。他逐渐沉入舞台中心，双眸里含着泪意，然后低下了头。

散场时，有工作人员过来把许一二领走了。

临走前，许一二跟谷时礼貌地握了个手，“那我，先走了哈。”

谷时笑得很真诚：“您慢走。”


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

许一二刚到后台，还没来得及观察一下环境，立刻被一只手牵住，那人急匆匆地把他往出口带。

许一二茫然地跟着他走：“嗯？！”

王俊凯步履匆匆：“快点，被老陈逮住就走不了了。”

许一二盯着他眼尾的残妆，花瓣擦过的痕迹一般，勾得人心里头小火苗高蹿。许一二刮刮他的手心，“这是私奔吗？”

王俊凯收紧他的手，没说话。

许一二低头看，再次确认了他的手又小又软，掌心跟桃花糕似的软乎乎且透着剔透的粉。

两人穿过忙着收工的工作人员，不断有人跟王俊凯打招呼，王俊凯一一点头致意。好在他一脸严肃，急着去办什么正事一般，因此居然无人注意到两人牵着的手，和杵在他背后傻大个一般的许一二。

大概是没预料到王俊凯这么早离开，粉丝还没来得及在出口堵人。两人一路狂奔到地下车库，火速上车离开。

那速度真没比抢了银行的慢多少。

另一边，陈先生找不到人，已经在后台抓狂：“他人呢？！”

一边的staff弱弱地道：“好像走了……”

“什么？！”

“还带了个男的……”

“昂？！”

“看样子好像是急着去办什么事吧？”

“办事？！”

急着去办事的王俊凯指挥许一二，气势惊人，一语定江山：“去你那。”

许一二倒是没什么意见，顺嘴问了一句：“接下来有什么工作安排吗？”

王俊凯摇头：“没有了，以后都没有了。”

许一二听着不对劲，“什么意思？”

“我不当艺人了。”

许一二跟陈先生的反应差不多，好在他同样车技惊人，没有真往桥墩子上开，他沉着脸：“我们到家好好谈谈。”

王俊凯缩了缩身子，“为什么要生气……”

许一二打着方向盘转了个弯，“没有生气，但这事得严肃谈谈。”

王俊凯低头玩自己的手指。

许一二眼角瞅着他，没忍住，快速地在他唇边偷香了一个，“对了，你今天很迷人。”

王俊凯眨了眨眼，默默地扭开脸，但嘴角悄悄勾着，没落下来。

真到了许一二家，王俊凯忽然没了一开始的惊人气势，他咽了咽口水，显得有点儿紧张。

许一二解了门锁，打开门，见王俊凯没动，干脆把他搂过来，“进去吧。”

“你家里……”

“就张妈和我儿子。”

王俊凯一脸不可置信地看他，“什么儿子？”

阿财听到响动，从厨房里撒欢跑出来，见到来客，先是敷衍式地对父亲胡乱汪汪几声，以示迎接，转头立刻围在王俊凯腿边嗅来嗅去，一副大感兴趣的模样。

许一二下巴指了指阿财，回应了王俊凯的话：“狗儿子。”

王俊凯目瞪口呆地看着躺在地上扭来扭去的哈士奇，它毫不要脸地袒着肚皮，浪得没边了。

许一二道：“看来它很喜欢你，都没对我这么殷勤过。”

王俊凯蹲下身，试探性地摸了摸它的脑袋。

阿财顿时跟被做了全套马杀鸡似的一脸享受，许一二有点不忍直视。

“它叫什么名字？”

“阿财。”

王俊凯笑起来，天边的云也没这么绮丽。

许一二心想真没白养阿财这个狗东西。

张妈从厨房里端出汤来，“哟，先生，来客人啦。”

王俊凯连忙站起来，许一二牵着他走进去，偷偷跟他介绍：“这是张妈，我和阿财加起来都不够她嘴炮。”

王俊凯笑着轻轻打了他一下，“说什么呢？”

许一二跟张妈介绍：“张妈，这是小凯。”

王俊凯乖乖巧巧喊了声张妈好。

张妈将汤放在桌上，擦了擦手，满脸的笑容，“小凯好，哎哟长得真俊，先生您天天看的那个小朋友就是这孩子吧，长得真真俊，真真俊。”她怎么看怎么满意，转头又责怪起许一二来，“您说，来客人怎不早些通知我呢，我这都没做什么好菜。”

王俊凯听到那句“先生您天天看的那个小朋友……”，心口不受控制突突跳了两下，偷偷瞄了眼许一二。许一二倒是神色如常，揭开汤蛊看了一眼，“是您的拿手好菜呀，正好让小凯尝尝。”

“嗨，不知道合不合小凯的胃口。小凯喜欢吃什么呀，张妈这就给你做去！”

王俊凯连忙摆手，“不麻烦不麻烦。”

许一二道：“怎么会麻烦呢，喜欢吃什么跟张妈说，她做饭跟喂狗技术都一流。”

阿财趴在王俊凯脚边，汪了一声表示同意。

张妈被捧得有点飘忽，抖抖围裙，“那倒是不错。”

王俊凯被许一二哄着说了几样菜，张妈记下了便到厨房忙活去了。

许一二坐在沙发上，拍拍自己的腿，“过来，坐哥哥腿上。”

王俊凯愣住了。

“过来呀。”

王俊凯犹豫了一下，还是慢慢走了过去，他刚一坐下，突然又想逃跑，许一二眼疾手快按住他，“怎么想跑？”

王俊凯坐立不安，“我、我妆还没卸干净，也没洗澡换衣服……”

许一二盯着他眼尾带红的残妆，那抹红给上翘的眼尾勾画了风情，连求饶的表情透着媚意。许一二半晌才道：“挺漂亮的，一会再说。”

王俊凯小声嘟囔：“漂亮什么呀……”

许一二捏着他下巴，一脸严肃：“你刚刚说不当艺人了怎么回事？”

王俊凯心中一惊，硬着头皮道：“不想当了。”

“唬什么人呢，你有多喜欢舞台自己不清楚？”

许一二见过他访谈里坚定的目光，也见过他舞台上光芒万丈的模样，没有热爱和向往造不出这样盛大瑰丽的梦境。许一二不知他在闹什么脾气，忽然抛出一句不想当了，可那谁也说服不了，不要说说服他自己，连说服一个旁观者许一二都难。

王俊凯避开了他的问题，“我已经联系律师准备解约了……”

“那还来得及取消。”

“不要。”

许一二叹了口气，“这是怎么了，好端端的，把我弄糊涂了。”

王俊凯倔得很，一口咬定：“总之不要当了。”

许一二捏捏他的脸，“你根本不想放弃，为什么要做这种决定？”

王俊凯没法回答。

许一二盯着他的眼睛，“虽说我应该尊重你的决定，可你看你连个正当理由都没有，真的能说服你自己吗？何况我真的很喜欢你在舞台上的样子，可以的话，我想看一辈子。”

王俊凯顿时怔然，眼眶迅速红了一圈，眼看着就要落泪。许一二也吓了一跳，刚想哄他，他已经猛地抱住许一二，小脑袋埋在许一二颈窝来回蹭，跟只撒娇的猫似的，结果一出声已经泣不成声：“我好不容易……我不想分手呜呜呜……”

许一二连忙搂着他给他顺气，“怎么哭了？分手？分什么手啊？”许一二想到艺人恋爱确实为难，便想着给他吃定心丸：“唉，不就是地下情嘛，我会很小心的，不发朋友圈不发微博，以后都秘密接头，明面上咱们就是普通的合作关系啊，放心放心，这里包括阿财在内嘴都很严的，不会说出去影响你的事业的。不哭了好吗？”

许一二想着大不了回家磕个头，认个错，夺个嫡，等实权掌手里了，怎么也不至于绝境的。

哪知王俊凯顿时哭得更厉害了。

许一二给他哭得肉疼，“珍珠眼泪呢，掉一颗都老值钱了，你看你这都够买多少套房了？”

王俊凯抽抽噎噎问他：“真的……不会……分手吗？”

许一二摸着他的脑袋，“不分，真的。再说了，决定权不是应该在你吗？你怎么比我还伤心呐？”

王俊凯得了保证，终于肯抬起头来，他一张小脸沾着横七竖八的泪水，软乎乎，湿漉漉的，眨巴眨巴眼睛盯着许一二，那模样，幼得仿佛倒退了十几岁。

许一二捧着他的脸，“这下妆可全花了，花猫一样。”

王俊凯羞赧，想从许一二的手里挣脱出来，许一二不准，牢牢地掌着他的脸蛋，凑过去在他额头上吧唧一口，“花了也可爱。”

“还哭吗？”

王俊凯摇摇头。

“还闹吗？”

王俊凯哽咽道：“我没……”

“那这爱豆咱好好当着啊，有什么不还有我吗？”

王俊凯低低地“嗯”了一声。

“来，起来，我带你去洗把脸。”

王俊凯赶紧乖乖地站起来。

“你等会啊，我看家里还有没有新的睡衣，不成的话就去买……”

王俊凯轻轻拉了拉他的衣摆，“我要穿你的。”

许一二眯着眼看他。

————  
（一个很无聊的小剧场）

神童许阿财召开记者招待会

记者橘猫先生（摸着自己圆滚滚的肚皮）：阿财，请问我跟你吃得一样多，为啥就是智商不如你呢？

许阿财：智商是遗传我爹的，多吃没用。谢谢，下一个。

记者狐狸小姐：大家都对你察言观色的能力表示赞叹，请问对此你有什么看法呢？

许阿财：众所周知，讨好亲爹最好的办法就是讨好他的老婆，这不值得一提。下一个。

记者猴子桑：作为能和人类大明星共同生活在同一屋檐下的狗，请问有没有什么八卦可以分享给我们动物界？

许阿财：喔，说到这个，我怀疑他们最近感情不是很好。两人总是把门一关，没过多久里面就传出大明星的哭声。可能是吵架了吧。

staff张妈（赶紧两手箍上阿财的嘴）：谢谢大家，招待会到此结束。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

王俊凯洗过澡，穿上了许一二的睡衣。睡衣明显长了一截，他便把袖子卷起来一些。深蓝色的丝绸材质格外显白，衬得露出来的一小节手腕皓玉凝脂一般。他对着镜子吹头发，也不知是不是心理作用，总觉得许一二的气息萦绕在身边，深冬的柏树林般凛冽，风中攒了雪，迎面吹拂而来。

意识到自己在脑补什么之后，他赶紧摇摇头，企图给自己的脸蛋降温。

然而无济于事，他甚至发现自己……激凸了。

他关掉吹风机，紧张地观察镜中的自己。怎么看……那两点都太明显了。

“怎么办……”

总不可能这样出去吧，肯定要被他笑话。

王俊凯一想到许一二促狭的模样，腿都要软了。

偏偏在这个关头，许一二还过来敲门，告诉他晚饭做好了，问他好了没有。

王俊凯被吓得心跳都停了一下，含含糊糊问门外的人：“你能给我拿件外衣吗？”

许一二有些不解，这天气压根不需要穿这么多吧，莫不是感冒了？……洗个澡把自己洗感冒了？那可不得了，许一二也紧张起来，“我给你去拿。”哪知他刚转身，里头的人不知碰掉了什么，发出好大的一声响。

那人似乎在强忍什么：“你、你还是进来吧。”

许一二推门进去，露出惊讶的神情。

一瓶洗手液孤零零地被摔在地上，而王俊凯正背靠在洗手台边，双腿微微打着颤，似乎只有手扶着背后的洗手台才勉力支撑着。他朝许一二看过来，眸子里春水潋滟，脸色艳若桃花。许一二视线下移，很快发现他胸前两点小肉尖儿已经高高挺起，几乎要顶破两片布料。

少年被他注视着，似乎羞赧得紧，连呼吸都放轻了，可说出来的话倒是一点儿也没顾忌，他说：“我听到你的声音，已经忍不住了……”

许一二听了，神情没什么变化，只是把门锁了，一步步朝他走过来，在他腿软得几乎站不住的时候，搂住了他的腰，摸摸他的脸，问他：“饿吗？”

王俊凯摇摇头。

“那一会再吃饭，现在先吃点别的。”

王俊凯腾地红了脸，睫毛闪动着，不敢想象什么是“吃点别的”。

许一二隔着衣料轻轻拧住他胸前的小肉尖，慢慢地捻着。王俊凯霎时间脑袋一片空白，浑身都绷紧了，勉强忍着没露出呻吟声。许一二还特别坏心眼地追问:“怎么不说话，不想先吃点别的吗？”

他手上的力道加大，尤其就着衣料，摩擦力不小，没一会就揉出一颗肿大的樱桃。王俊凯被磨得又疼又痒，发出一声声细哼，小奶猫乞食一般，格外可怜，他受不住了想要求饶，下意识地要按住许一二的手，却没用上什么力气，软乎乎的手贴在许一二的手背，分明像是在祈求更多。

许一二干脆拉起他的衣摆，送到他嘴边，“咬住。”

王俊凯眨巴着眼睛看他，乖乖地衔住衣摆。胸前没了遮掩，白皙的胸脯暴露在冰凉的空气中，两颗樱桃却火热异常，陡然间更敏感了，像是期待更多触碰，又害怕更多触碰，他忍不住微微打了个寒颤，想求许一二别玩了，却因为嘴里咬着衣料，什么也说不出。

许一二张口含住其中一边，炙热的舌重重地碾过肉尖儿，随后便以牙齿轻轻研磨，王俊凯浑身一震，被激得霎时间就要哭叫，又不敢松口，只能委屈地哼唧。

许一二照顾周到，两边都被他含着玩了好一会，王俊凯浑身都在发抖，却又求饶无门，委屈得泪眼盈盈的，那两颗樱桃却违背主人的意愿，在许一二嘴里彻底熟透了涨红了，仿佛用力掐一下能掐出汁儿来。直到许一二终于玩够了，含着吮吸了几口后，放开那颗涨红的肉尖，他扯下王俊凯嘴里的衣料，凑过去吻他的唇，还问：“尝尝，有没有奶味儿？”

王俊凯被吻得晕晕乎乎的，隔了好一会儿才反应过来那句话是什么意思，哆嗦了一下，虎牙尖不小心嗑到许一二探进来的舌，对方立刻嘶了一声退出去。王俊凯当即慌了神，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，果然见到许一二眉眼都压着，向他兴师问罪：“怎么还咬人？不乐意我亲你啊？”

王俊凯急道：“不是！”

许一二眸子里隐隐透出笑意，手指挠着他的下巴，悠悠地道：“怎么个不是法？给我示范示范？”

王俊凯便明白了，这人又在使坏心眼呢。饶是如此，他的心脏仍是砰砰地跳，盯着许一二的唇，慢慢踮起脚，将自己的唇贴了上去，随后试探性地探出软烫的小舌，青涩地勾住对方。

顿时换来更猛烈的深吻。

唇舌激烈地纠缠着，几乎连呼吸都织在一起，仿佛全世界熔岩沸腾，高温和滚烫是唯一剩下的知觉，而对方的唇舌是惟一的水源，清冽甘甜，直至世界烧毁也不愿分离。

王俊凯再也站不住，浑身都软成水，若不是许一二搂着他，他几乎要滑到地上去。于是许一二干脆将他抱到洗手台上。王俊凯迷迷糊糊间感到下半身一阵凉意，原来裤子都被脱干净了，两条细长的腿光裸着，怕冷一般忍不住并拢。

许一二结束了漫长激烈的吻，两人俱是喘息，王俊凯眼尾生来就会勾人的，这会子盈满了春意，粉雾漫起来，满山的桃花都开了，春池里头浮沉着碎光，一颗心都要被揉碎进去。许一二瞧着，忍不住吻了吻他的眼尾。

王俊凯茫然地看着他，“什么时候进来？”

许一二给他逗笑，“急啊？”

王俊凯还真乖乖地点头：“嗯。”

“把腿张开，扶住膝盖。”

王俊凯闻言顺从地照做，乖得叫人恨不得一口吃掉。他将线条饱满的双腿成M字形分开，双手扶在膝盖上将腿固定住，腿间的春光没了遮掩，大大方方的任人观赏。许一二看着，呼吸一下就重了起来，哑着声道：“这么乖的吗？”

他只是看着，没碰这具年轻甜美的身体，王俊凯两只手都空不出来，同样触碰不到许一二。少年浑身光裸，连最私密脆弱的地方都乖乖呈现出来，没了情人的触摸，反倒一下子没了安全感，他又急又委屈，拿哭腔挠人：“快点呀！”

许一二火大得很，忍着没爆发。冷静地取过一旁的浴液，挤在手里，缓慢地刺进了一张一合的花口中，他冷冷地道：“一会可别求饶，没用。”

王俊凯浑身瑟缩了一下，不知是因为下身的不适还是许一二的警告。

许一二拍拍他的腿，“放松点，不会疼的。”

王俊凯呜了一声，努力放松身体，肠道里的手指一边缓慢地扩张着，一边逐根增加。一旦碰到那奇妙的一点，电流般的酥麻感便会立刻蹿遍全身，王俊凯眼尾洇了水，大腿忍不住打颤。

许一二感觉差不多了，便将手指抽出，居然带出了不少亮晶晶的体液，他将它们涂在王俊凯平坦柔软的腹部上，感受着手下肌肤的颤栗，故意用低沉的声音贴在他耳侧问他：“想我的时候会这样玩自己吗？”

天知道王俊凯才刚被迫开荤没几天，平时工作又忙，哪儿知道这种玩法，他可怜兮兮的，毫无招架之力，老老实实地承认“不会”，还被对方不满地拧了一下胸口，热气呵在他耳边，惹得他浑身酥麻，“以后要学会，我会抽查的，以电话视频的形式。”

王俊凯刚要抗议，却瞧见许一二低头解了裤子，狰狞的巨物跟着弹了出来。他于是立刻吓得熄了声，紧张地咽了咽口水。许一二看出他的害怕，亲了亲他的大腿，哄他：“别怕，忍一会就好了。”许一二扶着自己，趁他没完全反应过来，整根没入了他的身体，由于精准地擦过他的敏感点，许一二刚进去没来得及好好感受湿热柔软的内壁，王俊凯已经高潮了，前面那处吐出一股股的白色汁水，全溅在许一二的腹部上。

他修长的脖子仰着，身子一阵阵地痉挛，纤细的手指揪着许一二的衣服，红唇微启，露出雪白的兔牙，齿间可窥见胭脂般艳红的口腔，热气从其中呵出，眼神失了焦距，仿佛濒死。

许一二下腹一阵收紧，没再忍着，抓住他的腿，浅浅抽出一点，又再次狠戾地顶了进去。

刚高潮过的身子敏感得紧，压根承受不住如此狠烈的攻击，王俊凯被一下一下顶弄得哭叫，身下既疼痛又舒爽，神智被撞得都要溃散。

许一二一边弄他，还有空吓他：“叫得太大声，张妈该听到了。”

王俊凯吓得立即捂住嘴，后面也忍不住一阵绞紧。许一二给他夹得咬牙，“别吃这么紧——手也给我松开，就这么叫，我喜欢听。”

王俊凯胡乱地摇头。

许一二笑了一声，猛地往里一顶，艳肉被层层破开，进到一个极深的位置，王俊凯立时弹起了身子，而后浑身软得半点儿劲都不剩，生理性的泪水淌了满脸，跟雨后的桃花似的，艳丽又凄怜。手也松开了，挡不住呜咽。

许一二用这个姿势弄了一回，然后让他背过身子，跪趴在洗手台上，就着灌在他身体里的浊液进入了他，没想到弄了一会少年反应分外激烈，哭着说不要这个姿势，“我看不见你！”他委屈得紧。

“小祖宗，你面前不是镜子么？”

“我不要！”

许一二无法，只能放弃背入式，把人抱到浴缸里，让他坐在自己身上，“那自己动总行了吧？”

王俊凯被弄出来几回，哪还有力气啊，他扶着他的肩膀，摆着腰，吞吃了那巨物几下就气喘吁吁了。许一二早忍不了这个磨磨蹭蹭的节奏了，索性掐紧他又软又细的腰，凶狠地往上顶。王俊凯只能拖着哭腔，软绵绵地叫唤，到后面说什么也不要做第三回了，他哭诉：“好疼，好麻，不要做了，会坏掉的……”

不知是不是把他做晕了，这小爱豆骨子里的任性和粘人都藏不住了，哪儿还有一开始说什么就是什么的乖巧。

许一二气不过，扳过他的脸，凶狠地吻他，给自己泻火。完了还得给两人洗澡，好在小爱豆很配合，让抬手就抬手，让抬脚就抬脚，洗完白白，软乎乎的一团窝在许一二怀里，乖乖地让他吹头发。

许一二给自己吹头发的时候，王俊凯还粘在他怀里不肯走，抱着他的腰，把脸埋在他胸膛里，仿佛要睡着。许一二行动不便地吹完头发，一把将他抱起，“走了，去吃饭。”

张妈早躲回自己房间里了，饭厅里只剩阿财一狗百无聊赖地撕纸巾，这下被许一二撞了个狗赃俱获，于是它机智地装作无事发生的模样，狗狗祟祟地挪到落地窗边，假装看夜景，好在许一二心情好，懒得追究。

由于不便惊扰张妈，许一二只得自己热了饭菜，两人简单地解决了晚饭。

可惜了张妈的热心准备。


	15. Chapter 15

十五章

床头的灯光昏黄，容易让人陷在温柔的错觉里。

王俊凯窝在许一二怀里按手机，似乎是在给陈先生发消息。许一二一手揉着他的头发，一手拿着本书在看。

王俊凯道：“我跟老陈说清楚了，以后会好好工作的。”

声音软乎乎的，带了点困倦的鼻音，像撒娇。

许一二嗯了一声，“他先前只怕被你吓得够呛。”

王俊凯回想陈先生当时的表情，不由得一笑，顺带记起陈先生那番话来——“你觉得你跟那些被换掉的情人有什么区别呢？万一他就是图个鲜，你怎么办呀傻孩子”，便突然有些笑不出来了。

他稍微一想象一下都知道许一二这些年有多荒唐，何况“许一二携新欢现身XX地”之类的花边八卦层出不穷，甚至他的某本诗集扉页就是明晃晃的“献给你”呢，也不知是向哪位旧情人示爱。

王俊凯心口闷了，半晌没说话。

许一二摸着他的头发，“怎么突然不开心了？”

王俊凯闻言浑身都僵了一下。

又是这样。

许一二以前便是如此，总能很迅速地感知他的情绪变化，他对此欢喜又害怕。偏偏许一二自己藏得很深，如同他那些难解的诗，常常叫人惶惶然手足无措。他年纪小那会轻易就被诱骗了，没想到几年过去了，仍旧如此。

或许世人眼中，深渊之下意味着万劫不复。可他总不死心，或许是出于孩子的乐观天性，对深渊之下的图景并未做绝望猜想。换句话说，没有亲自坠入深渊，又如何得知呢？

王俊凯鼓足了勇气，问他：“我是他们的其中之一吗？”

许一二一定会哄自己，他大可当真，直至好聚好散的那一天。

抚着他头发的手停顿，许一二把手上的书放在一边，他道：“你看着我。”

王俊凯把脑袋埋在他怀里，一动不动。

许一二笑：“怎么了，你不是想知道答案吗？”

王俊凯突然背过身去，拉上薄被把自己蒙住，“我突然不想知道了。”

“那不成。”

许一二强行将他挖出来，让他面对自己。他坐在许一二对面，手里还抓着被角，模样不情不愿，抿着唇，垂着眸，就是不愿看许一二，偏偏乌黑的发丝都被蹭得凌乱，几缕翘起来，分外孩子气，他娇气性子上来了，也像个孩子，赌气似的丢出一句：“那你尽管哄我吧。”

许一二哭笑不得：“我还什么都没说，怎么就被判罪了。”

“那就不要说了。”

“你在撒娇。”

“没有。”

许一二很苦恼：“我难道说什么都像哄人吗？”

王俊凯犹豫了一下，“……像。”

许一二便不再纠结这个，“那就不说了，等到你信我的那天再说。”

结果王俊凯自己脑心挠肺了一个夜晚，明明给睡意压得眼皮都要黏在一块，偏偏脑子里混混沌沌，总想着这事，竟一夜未睡好，早晨又贪觉，躲在被窝里昏头大睡，许一二担心他错过早餐对胃不好，坚持不懈地闹他起床，结果又是捏脸、又是掀被子也毫不起作用，他睡梦中竟还叹了口气，迷迷糊糊嘟囔了句什么“我是自由的，睡觉是自由的”，许一二怀疑他梦里在召开国际会议，专讨论睡觉权益的那种，许一二一个业余人士被排除在外，只好放弃了唤醒服务。

王俊凯睡到日上三竿，使了半天劲儿勉强睁开一只眼，结果正对着阿财吭哧吭哧的狗脸，倒是一下被唬醒了。他起来坐了好一会，才反应过来，看着坐在床边的甩尾巴的阿财，奶着声音下了个定义：“阿财。”

阿财尾巴甩得更欢了。

王俊凯下床穿上居家拖鞋，梦游似的去洗漱。

彻底清醒之后，王俊凯猛地反应过来——他居然在许一二家，赖床赖到现在，昨天还哭得这么丢人——他们才认识“几天”，自己就忍不住百般任性了。

怎么想都好丢人。

王俊凯磨磨蹭蹭出到客厅，许一二正拿激光笔溜阿财溜得上蹿下跳，他看到王俊凯，向他招手，“过来。”

王俊凯还真小跑过去，撞在许一二怀里。

许一二搂过他，笑道：“我对猫叫不来的定律存疑了。”

王俊凯不想理会他的逗趣话，“我饿了。”

“先喝碗粥垫垫肚，一会午饭就开饭了。”

“好。”

王俊凯端着粥喝，坐在许一二身边陪他看电视，然后他又后悔了——许一二在看他的综艺。

他哼哼唧唧地问：“你就不能……关心一下天下事吗，午间新闻该播了。”

许一二奇道：“我关心天下事做什么，我关心你就够了。”

又成功把人耳廓逗红。

王俊凯争不过他，想走还不被允许，只得老老实实坐着。

综艺正好播到王俊凯和谷时玩游戏默契配合的部分，许一二缓缓地转过脸来。

王俊凯：“？”

许一二问：“有什么要对我说的吗？”

王俊凯一脸茫然，“这个游戏规则很简单啊……”

他眼神澄澈，纯然的无辜，叫人无法再多疑一点，许一二觉得那眼眸里头映照着自己拈酸吃醋的柠檬样，多少有些无地自容，可他不要脸到底了，为自己的醋意注脚：“我是说，你们关系很好的样子。”

王俊凯愣了一下，竟哈哈大笑起来，乐不可支的模样。

许一二恼了，“笑什么笑，严肃点。”

王俊凯敛了笑意，眸子里潋滟着一层水意，他歪着脑袋看许一二，眨眼间有明媚的神采，许一二差点叫他看得骨头酥了，险些忘了一开始的问题。

最后王俊凯也不过似笑非笑，给了个模棱两可的答案：“我和他只是朋友。”他将碗放到一边，然后把许一二压倒在沙发上，跨坐在他身上，“既然你这么问了，不如我们公平一点。”他眼尾勾着，含了凉意，“那本抒情诗集的扉页还写了‘献给你’三个字呢，写给谁的呀？”

许一二略微回忆了下，还真想起来了，“那可真是冤枉——”

这事说来乌龙，那本诗集的编辑是个赶时髦的文青，临出版了非跟他闹：“抒情诗抒情诗，没个表白对象咋行啊，总觉得哪里不对味，要不你添个人名嘛。”

许一二一开始就坦白说没有，哪知这斯仪式感极强，最后许一二给他烦得不行，“那就献给你吧。”

编辑干脆梗住了，当然没敢往上添自己的名字，最后定稿是“献给你”。

王俊凯听了来龙去脉倒愣住了，“总觉得你是编的。”

许一二叫屈，“真事啊。”

这么一说，许一二猛然想起来——那本诗集里多首情诗，他竟无一能忆起作诗时的心境，因此苦思冥想也没找到什么“表白对象”。他原本估摸着或许那些文字或许该称为真正的灵感，从天上，从银河里，掉落在他的潜意识里，他挥笔而就，不是写自己，只是完成神的意志。

可他现在知道了，那些诗，多半跟王俊凯有关。

许一二思绪飘远了，他喃喃道：“你知道吗？我现在觉得‘献给你’这三个字妙极了，它占了位，等着真正的主人出现的那一天。”

王俊凯露出疑惑的神情。

许一二坐了起来，抓住他的手，“它比我要忠诚，我不小心忘了，它还在坚守。”


	16. Chapter 16

十六章

这下王俊凯微微变了脸色，他挣开许一二的手，“压根不知道你在说什么。”

许一二瞧着他神色的变化，连睫毛垂下的瞬间也没错过，“这样不太好吧。”

王俊凯不安分地扭动着，随时要逃跑的样子，“什么啊？”

许一二索性固定住他的腰，不准他逃走，还有心思给情人上课：“你知道生命的本质是什么吗？”

“是睡觉，睡觉行吗？……你放开我呀。”

“能别扭了吗，再扭硬了啊。”

“你……”王俊凯憋了半天，最终还是把后半句吞了回去。

“对，我已经硬了。”许一二神色如常道，“但是你答错了，我们负负得正。”

王俊凯：“……”好难交流。他小心翼翼地把屁股挪开一点，“所以到底是什么？”

许一二一脸严肃：“是记忆，没有记忆的留存，时间只是虚度，生命跟阵风似的一吹就没了。”

王俊凯本正试图拽开许一二的手，闻言顿住了。

“我可是无端端少了几年的生命，想想都可怜，是不是？”许一二说得漫不经心，王俊凯却一副快哭出来的表情，他张了张口，似乎要说些什么，最终还是选择沉默，嘴角抿得僵直。

许一二掐掐他的脸，“就吧，我失忆那事，为什么一直没说？装陌生人装得还跟真的似的。”

王俊凯拧开脸，仍旧沉默。

“不高兴了？”

“没有。”

“分明一脸不高兴。怎么了到底，一直瞒着我，都这会子了也不愿意说。”

“是你自己不愿想起来的。”

许一二自己什么也不记得，一时间死无对证，茫然了半晌，问：“为什么？”

王俊凯瞪大了眼睛，“你不记得？”

许一二理直气壮，“对啊。”

“那你记得什么？”

“什么都不记得。”

王俊凯不可思议，“你诈我？”

许一二“嗯？”了一声，“没诈你啊宝贝，说什么诈这么难听。我不就是单纯在寻求生命的意义吗，这你都不肯告诉我？我不可怜吗？”

王俊凯给他扣着手腕，正一个劲地挣着手，“没什么好告诉的。”

那神情稍嫌冷淡，秋日的阳光穿不透的冷雾一般。

许一二给冻着了。

他慢慢地松开钳制着王俊凯的手，忽感疲惫。

王俊凯得了自由，逃也似的离开沙发，似乎觉察到许一二微妙的不快，便又站定了，一时无措。

许一二倒没再说什么，端端正正坐好，拿起桌上的遥控器按下播放键，转过头来问他，“粥还喝吗？别吃太饱，一会就吃午饭了。”

王俊凯没有回答，慢慢地挪过来，然后蹲下身子双手扶在他的膝盖上，抬头注视他。

那模样让许一二想起一只猫，纯白的皮毛，湛蓝的双眸，微微抬起下巴，仰望深空，光影晕染之下，身体的轮廓显得毛绒绒又轻飘飘。

许一二低头问他：“怎么了？”

他说话时神情淡淡，说不出的疏远和温柔，王俊凯心里头泛起酸软，“你不高兴。”

许一二只是点头，“是不太高兴。”

王俊凯徘徊在犹豫里，神色挣扎。

许一二有些无力，唯二知道答案的两个人都选择了缄默。他想或许那段时光也许一辈子就此埋葬在意识深海里的某处，骇浪滔天都翻不出来。那多少有些可笑，他是那段记忆的主人之一，却连知情权都没有。看着少年桃花一样泛红的眼眸，忽而又心软。他本不欲多说柏宣的事，现下却觉得还是解释清楚为好，他微不可为地叹气，“你认识柏宣吗？”

王俊凯犹豫着点头，又摇头，“见过几次面……可能不算认识。”

“他对我实施了长期的催眠，导致我的记忆发生了错乱，我记不起你也是因为这个。”这话说出口许一二都感到一阵恶寒，“关于当年那些事，我已经……分不清什么是真实，什么是假象了。”

王俊凯慢慢睁大的眼睛，失声道：“可是你不是车祸……？！”

他记得当初许一二要回国找他，甚至为此放弃了国际诗歌节，几乎把那圈子里的人得罪了个遍。偏偏前往机场的路上出了车祸，这一撞，所有的联系彻底归了零。他甚至是看新闻才得知这个消息，他跟经纪人大吵一架后飞到伦敦，那时日光难得好，许一二正坐在医院花园里晒太阳，他跌跌撞撞跑到他跟前，许一二眯起眼睛打量了他一会，随后漫不经心地移开了视线。

陌生得叫人心惊。

阳光穿过他的骨隙，寒意深重。

一个身形高挑的男人走到许一二身边，给他递了杯水，许一二接过喝了一口。看到他还未离开，便问身边的人，“他是谁？”

那人摇摇头，并未回答，只是上前将呆愣的王俊凯拉到一边。他怔怔地跟着那人走，回头时，许一二的目光落在草地上，不知在看什么看得出神。

“你好，我是柏宣。”

直到对方出声，王俊凯才有了模糊的回想，很熟悉的声音——他打给许一二的所有电话，都是这个声音给他回复，冰冷得毫无温度的声音——

“你是谁？”

“我不认识。”

“他？他对这个名字没反应。”

“你非要过来吗？”那个声音叹息，“他什么都想不起来，见面又有什么用。他连我都不记得又怎么会记得你。”

“我？”那个声音笑意模糊，“关你什么事？”

再之后，那个号码就成了空号，再也打不通了。

阳光叫人目眩，王俊凯眼前一片的恍惚，他不知自己有没有回应柏宣，他下意识地看向不远处的许一二，害怕他消失在阳光下。

柏宣的声音模模糊糊地传过来：“既然见了面，你也该知道了，情况就是这样，我希望你不要胡乱刺激他。”

王俊凯下意识地辩解：“我没有……”

柏宣打断了他：“那你可以回去了，等他想起来再说吧。”

王俊凯径直推开他，向许一二走去。

柏宣喊了他一声，他没有理会。

许一二疑惑地看着他走近。

他在阳光下睫毛如金，美丽以至于难解，只是一眨眼就似乎要落泪，但下一瞬却笑着问许一二：“你刚才在看什么？”

许一二指了指地上，“一朵花。”

王俊凯低头看去，绿意如织锦，不仔细看还难以察觉，一朵微小的异色绽开，脆弱的蓝色花瓣在微风里颤抖。

许一二不知为何说了一句：“像你。”

千言万语一时间都滞涩，王俊凯的心脏被胀满，被蜂蜜，也被苦艾。好半天他才找回自己的声音：“许一二。”

许一二反应了一会，“是我的名字。”

王俊凯问他：“我明天可以来找你吗？”

许一二露出为难的神色，“可是明天我也会忘记今天的事。”

“这样啊。”王俊凯眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，“那我现在可以坐你旁边吗？”

许一二颔首。

王俊凯在许一二身边坐下。

柏宣在不远处看着他们，接触到王俊凯的视线，他微微侧开了脸，下巴的线条锋利冷硬，和他的声音一样。

“我们认识是吗？”

“嗯。”

“真奇怪。”

“什么？”

“他们大抵是要闹的，好像我抛弃了他们。”

“他们？”

“以前认识的人。我看日记里写的，还有一个哭了好久的。”

“谁呀？”

“说是我的编辑，他说赶不上截稿日期了。”

王俊凯笑了出来。

许一二叹了一口气，“你居然能笑得出来，好像也不是太伤心，那真是太好了。”

王俊凯的心脏被针扎了，蜷缩成一团。可既然他说好，那还是不要太伤心为妙。

柏宣抬手看了看表，他走过来，向许一二道：“该回去了。”

许一二唔了一声，他站起来，对王俊凯道：“明天……明天你来也很好。可是我不会记得你。”

王俊凯想站起来陪他回去，柏宣制止了他，“今天还有手术，没有会客时间了。”

会客？王俊凯为这个词茫然了一下。

他看着许一二一瘸一拐地往回走，他似乎伤到了右腿，绷带一直缠到脚踝。柏宣急急地上前扶着他。

王俊凯坐了回去。

天气晴好，他喘不上气。

第二天难得柏宣主动打电话过来，声音照旧冷淡至极：“我们转院了，你不必过来了。”

王俊凯追问为什么。

“他状态不好，可能是因为跟你见了面，受到刺激。他很抗拒回忆关于你的事，照这样下去或许一辈子记忆都无法恢复。我想你最好别出现，别刺激他。”


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

再后来，那个号码永远是忙音。

人海茫茫，许一二消失不见。

王俊凯第一次感受到人与人之间联系之脆弱，所有的刻骨铭心仿佛成了旧时一场梦。

他站在许一二住过的公寓门前，他以为只要敲开这扇门，许一二会一如从前，为他开门，眼睛微微眯起打量他，笑意促狭，然后将他拉进去，拥抱和亲吻，窗帘摇曳，阳光破开云层，盛大耀眼。

许一二会笑着问他：“你为什么还不长大？”

他心口烫着，全是滚烫的蜂蜜，踮起脚尖索要了一个拥抱，“我已经长大了。”

许一二叹息，“还不够啊。”

他那时候总是在想他什么时候才十八岁呢。

等待成年的日子，漫长又短促。

再次相逢的时候，已时过境迁。

那扇公寓的门打开，一个银发的老妇人微微佝偻着腰走出来，她为怔愣在门前的少年吃了一惊，未来得及开口询问，那个少年留下一句“sorry”，倒退一步，转身离开。

她看着他低头走远，消失在拐角处。

她在那刻莫名地想起自己丢失已久的爱猫，若它找家时误入了陌生人的家门，大抵也会露出这样的神情。

柏宣最后一次打来，是告诉他许一二的记忆恢复了。

“很可惜的是他想不起你，他仍旧抗拒关于你的记忆。”

王俊凯并未相信，直至他看了新闻，许一二的编辑喜气洋洋地告诉媒体，稿子有着落了。

可他还没有着落，从始至终许一二没有再联系他，他也找不到许一二。

他请求柏宣让他和许一二见一面，柏宣甚是不耐，“没有这个必要。或者你嫌他恢复得太好，非得来施加点刺激吗？”

一切联系方式都被切断。

他想一定是他任性回国让许一二很生气，怒气刻得太深，失忆了也未能消散。

他又想许一二为他放弃国际诗歌节，错过了许多机会，前程间接被毁了也说不定。那是该有怨的。

又或许，在许一二潜意识里，与王俊凯扯上关系相当于遇上交通事故。啊，那确实太可怕了。

王俊凯左思右想，没有参考答案，只好自行解题，句末用眼泪勾画。

他最终哭得一塌涂地。 

没有人再给他拭泪，捏捏他的脸笑话他娇气。

他黯然回国，那位姜姓的经纪人与他念叨，“你看你看，还不是白闹这一场。早分手了也没这一出了，你正在上升期，何必自毁前程。”

王俊凯没有气力质问经纪人为何自作主张，以他的名义向许一二提分手，以至于招来后续一连串的误解与悲剧。

经纪人颇有些得意洋洋，“依我看，你好好努力，星途一片坦荡着呢。”

王俊凯点头同意，“你说得对。”

他总念想着，与其置气放弃星途，不如沿这条路往前走，这个身份说到底总比普通人方便一些。

也许，哪天就重逢了呢。

直到他能做主的时候，他重新组建了团队，小心翼翼地向那个人发出了邀约，重逢那天，他偷藏着砰砰作响的心跳，青涩一如初见。不曾想一夜荒唐，说到底，也不知遂了谁的愿。他那夜哭的厉害，为初次体验的疼痛，也为肌肤相亲的同时，两颗心脏却跨不过千山万水，更为那段始终解不开的心结——许一二是否真的如此怨他，以至于不愿记起他。

“又哭。”许一二像是无奈，叹息着，把人搂到怀里。

怀里的人非但没能止住眼泪，反而哽咽得厉害，许一二的领口被湿意染透了，滚烫的眼泪叫人煎熬得紧。

“我怎么会故意遗忘你呢。”许一二抚着他的背，“这一桩桩下来不是反倒证明了，无论何时何地，我永远会爱上你。 ”

他低头亲了一口那张含着泪意的小脸蛋，“重逢快乐。”

王俊凯像极一只缺乏安全感的猫，用力地搂住许一二的脖子，埋首在他的颈窝，抽噎没能停下来，哭得可怜极了。

许一二抱着他，掌心的下的肌骨莹润，只是稍嫌清瘦。他无法想象那四年王俊凯如何独自度过，若能早日忘了自己未尝不是好事，可他记得这样深，许一二不由得又庆幸，恨不得筑个金屋，把人藏起来只有自己能看能摸才好。突如其来的阴暗心思把许一二自己都吓了一跳，他赶紧松了松手，确认怀里的人没被自己勒得难受。

他给自己下了魔咒，“我永远、永远都不会主动离开你。”

那话有安抚的功效，王俊凯却忍不住羞赧，不敢回话，也没瞧见许一二晦暗的眼神。他断断续续的抽噎好容易止息了，哭得倦极，却不肯抬起脸，仿佛离不开许一二的怀抱。

许一二的肩上一片濡湿，心却软得一塌涂地，跟哄孩子似的哄了半天，好话说尽。说来王俊凯在他心里头其实孩子气的很，还兼具娇气，那双漂亮的桃花眼总湿漉漉的的，轻易漫起雾气，眉头稚气地一皱，眼泪掉得叫人肉疼。

许一二嘴里总哄他别哭了，其实分外爱他的孩子气。

小朋友嘛，愿意哭就哭，乐意笑便笑。

他永远该是天真稚气的小朋友。

眼泪也落够了，王俊凯倒不好意思起来，搂着许一二的脖子，没愿意抬头。他刚哭过，声音里还带着浓浓的鼻音，显得奶里奶气的，他闷闷地抱怨，“眼睛肿了。”

“哪里，我看看？”

这下王俊凯更不肯抬头了。

许一二笑他，“现在知道害羞啦，刚刚还哭这么起劲。”

刚哭过的人还要面子得很，推搡了一下许一二，起身就走，头也不带回的。

许一二笑了一下，起身追上去，把人拦腰抱回来，非要扳住他的下巴，强迫他把脸抬起来。迎着少年嗔怒的神情，仔仔细细打量这张脸。眼睛倒是没肿，眼皮倒是沁着薄红，顺延至眼尾处，恍如晨曦微亮时天边漫起的一抹绯红。细密的睫毛上还挂着水珠，把人心也给潮湿了，许一二没忍住，低头吻他湿漉漉的睫毛，尝到苦涩，大约是掺了竹叶汁的露水的味道。

王俊凯倒退不能，只有睫毛颤了颤，他小声抱怨，“做什么呀。”

许一二注视着他，“眼睛好好的呢，没肿，漂亮得很。”

王俊凯漂亮的鼻尖还红着，却没忍住，嘴角微微弯起来。


	18. Chapter 18

十八章

趁着假期，王俊凯回了一趟家乡，捎上了许一二。

五月的南方，湿暖的水汽笼着天空，蓝花楹在枝头冒出花苞，在暖风里颤巍巍似柔弱美人，紫色的裙裾摇曳生姿，逶迤着水袖，等着情人赴约。

许一二开着车，渐渐拐进乡间的路里，风牵来花香和泥土的气息，心潮蓦地涌动，近乡情怯在暗处滋生，裹挟着湿漉漉的水汽。他深吸了一口气，“我没想到……你的家乡在这里。”

这里是他童年待过的地方，虽未满一年就被接回许家了。这里山和水的颜色始终未能忘怀，几乎浸染了他的诗与人生。

王俊凯跟掌握了独家秘密讯息似的，笑得挺得意，“你大概记不起来了，小时候我们还一起玩过呢。——我是说，以前的你也不记得这事儿。”

许一二露出惊诧的神色。

“真的，那时你住的地方跟我家不过隔了几户人家，拐个弯就到。”

许一二追问那些童年旧事，王俊凯瞬间苦了脸，“没有什么好玩的事，你仗着比我大几岁，总是欺负我。”

许一二一脸不信，“怎么可能呢，我这人从小到大没别的优点，但总体来说非常温良恭谦让。”

王俊凯瞅着他理直气壮的厚脸皮，新仇旧恨涌上心头，一下子气得牙痒痒，索性添油加醋把许一二的恶劣事迹全抖露出来。

小时候院子很大，人很多，处处热闹，阳光总是和奔跑相伴。

王家人丁兴旺，那时孩子们还小，大人们感情也好，亲族之间彼此挨家挨户的，若碰上家里酱油用尽了，出门一拐借得酱油回来，还赶得上炒菜。王俊凯是家里最小的孩子，大人向来惯着他，又得哥哥姐姐们宠着，小孩子心性，加上底气还足得要命，小脸蛋被养得嫩生生的，眉眼间的明艳全是被娇纵出来的。

他小手一挥，要吃水煮鱼，一连几天就爱这个，那全家人苦着脸也得陪着一起吃的。若非不慎卡了刺，他幼小的心灵大受伤害，那全家还得再被水煮鱼的阴影笼罩一段时间。

出了家门，就跟邻里街坊的年龄相仿的孩子们撒欢到一起，在山山水水间到处疯玩。他生得漂亮，加上年纪虽小，一旦严肃起来，威严不可小觑，渐渐就形成了以他为首的格局。要玩踢罐子还是捉迷藏，须他首肯。

在王俊凯称霸一方的童年时光里，唯一踢到的一块铁板就是许一二。

大人们总告诉他，许家的爷爷奶奶喜静，不要到爷爷奶奶跟前吵闹。因而那家院子也总是空落落的，只有风来的时候，院里的树才低语一两声。但许家的爷爷奶奶人可好，总是笑眯眯的，见了他总往他手心塞些吃食，有时是糖，有时是饼干，全是些小卖部买不到的好东西。

有日，他午睡起了，揉着眼睛，往楼下走。

盛夏的午后暑气重，他脑袋还昏沉着，就听到外头有人喊他的小名。

“王~嵩~嵩~！王~嵩~嵩~！”

这种情况多半是玩耍的邀约，他瞌睡顿时醒了大半，蹬着拖鞋往外跑。

小伙伴两手冲他挥舞。

他跑过去，轻车熟路地问：“去哪玩啊？”

才一会子，他额上就冒了一层薄汗，但没人在意。

“去看车！”

“什么车啊？”

“好大好大的车！”

“在哪里？”

“许家爷爷奶奶那里！走不走嘛？”

“走！”

两人往许家跑，迎着盛夏的太阳。

但迟了，等望见那黑色的大盒子时，它已开动，绝尘而去。

只来得及只看到一个喷气的车尾，两人不约而同发出失望的声音。

小孩子忘性大，没要多少工夫就从失望里走出来了，倒是院子里传来一个陌生男孩的声音，惹人注意，院子的门虚虚地掩着，王俊凯忍不住踮起脚尖，好奇地往里偷偷张望。

小伙伴不知他在看什么，拉了拉他，“走嘛，找阿明他们玩。”

于是王俊凯的注意力迅速被转移了，跟小伙伴们跑去玩耍，至落日才各自回家。

他刚踏进家门，奶奶便哎哟一声，“又去哪儿蹭泥啦？花猫一样？”于是立刻被大人们赶去洗澡，换上白色的短袖和短裤，湿漉漉的漂亮小孩便立即变作一只纯白的猫，怎么看也乖巧。

母亲端来一个食盒，里头盛着消暑的绿豆甜粥，“拿着，送到许奶奶那儿。”

王俊凯便想起来那个陌生男孩的声音，同母亲说了，母亲便笑，“那是你许奶奶的孙子，你该叫哥哥的。人今天下午来拜访过了，就你贪玩没在家，所以没见着呢。”她指了指储食柜里的东西，“喏，都是你许奶奶送的，可不许一下吃完啊。”

王俊凯皱了皱鼻子。

“好啦，送过去吧，记得跟人家道谢呀。”

实际上，那才是两人真正意义上的初次见面。

夏夜的天空深邃遥远，星辰飘起来，在天空深处缓慢地眨眼。

王俊凯敲开院子的门，墙边的水缸中养了金鱼，似是听闻人声，咕嘟一声潜了进去。

他喊了一声许家的两位老人，还没人应声，倒是发现了廊下的乘凉椅上躺了个人，听到动静，他转头看向了门口。

那人似乎扫了王俊凯一眼，向他招手，“过来。”

大约是年龄的差距叫王俊凯不敢反抗，他下意识地咽了咽口水，抱着食盒惴惴不安地上前。

到了灯光下，王俊凯才看清那个男孩的脸，神情浅淡，和这里热闹的一切形成对比。

男孩低头看他怀里的食盒，“这是什么？”

王俊凯乖得很，有问便有答：“绿豆甜粥。”

男孩“哦”了一声，指了指里堂，“爷爷奶奶在里面。”

王俊凯抱着食盒小跑进了屋，找许家爷爷奶奶说过话，出得门来，经过廊下，他眼角偷偷往男孩身上瞟，见他望着天，也不知在想些什么。那男孩突然看向他，偷瞄被逮了个正着，王俊凯心头突地一跳，拔腿就想跑。

“喂。”

那男孩喊住他。

王俊凯生生止住脚步。

男孩倏尔一笑，“你怕什么？”

王俊凯瞪了他一眼，“我才没怕！”

男孩不置可否，“那就过来。”

这回王俊凯不乐意了，呼来喝去的，算什么呀？

他背着手站在那儿，坚决不服从。巴掌大一点的小脸蛋，写着傲气凛然。

男孩见他没动，从口袋里掏出了什么，攥在手里，“吃吗？”

王俊凯瞟了瞟，“是什么？”

“过来我再告诉你。”

王俊凯脚下被莫名的力量推了两步，视线黏在那只手上，他咽了咽口水，抬头看了看男孩的脸，等待答案的揭晓。

男孩慢慢摊开了手掌——

空空如也。

王俊凯立刻意识到自己被骗了，气得掉头要走，却给男孩一把拽住，想走却是不可能的了。

于是他把刚从电视里学来的成语用上了，控诉道：“你、你蛇蝎心肠！”

男孩一脸好笑的表情，“谁教你这么用的？”他掐了掐王俊凯的脸，手感跟嫩豆腐似的，便又多掐了一把，“说正事，你会弹钢琴吗？”

小孩子气性来得快去得也快，王俊凯立刻被一个新名词吸引了，“钢琴？”

“对，按了会响的那玩意。想玩吗？”

王俊凯想了想，点点头。

“那明天早上过来。别给我奶奶看到。”

王俊凯一脸疑惑。

“从后门过来吧，早上，往我窗子丢石子就行——就是后门那一间，知道吧？”

王俊凯神色茫然，猝不及防被拖进不知名的秘密行动里，想问为什么却不知从何问起。

“就这样说好了。”男孩神色坦然，“事情重大，不要透露给任何人。”

王俊凯懵懵懂懂地回了家，总记挂着这事，第二天果然醒了个大早，日光还没穿透雾霭，夏花沾露，鸟儿轻盈地跃上枝头，婉转啼鸣。一派祥和晨曦之中，他绕到许家的后门，拾了一小粒石子，奋力一掷，丢到二楼的窗子里。他迷迷瞪瞪等了好一会，才看到男孩摇摇晃晃走到窗边，向下望了望，看到他，便转身下楼给他开门。

许一二开着车，看着前方，听到这忍不住插嘴，“总不可能是叫你替我弹琴吧？”

王俊凯轻轻哼了一声，“不好意思，还真是。”

事实证明，许一二真找对人了，从一开始王俊凯就对乐器展现出惊人的天赋，只消教上些基础知识，王俊凯便能对着琴谱断断续续地弹出来，再过不多一会，流丽的琴声便倾泻而出，许一二目瞪口呆的同时，十分满意。他从柜子里翻出储食盒，抓了一把糖果塞到王俊凯的口袋里，“就是这样，每天早上过来，琴和糖都归你。”

王俊凯发现了新玩具，兼之还有糖，整颗心立刻被收买了，每天早上巴巴地准时来“玩”，完全没意识到自己被剥削。

许一二在他弹琴的时候要么是看闲书，要么书往脸上一扣，还能睡个昏黑的回笼觉。也不知他怎么在琴声中睡得酣熟。有时候视线也停落在勤勤恳恳弹琴的小孩身上，乳白色的窗帘柔和了晨光，他坐在微亮的地方，纤细的手指落在琴键上，小巧的五官精雕细琢，几乎像上好的羊脂玉雕刻而成的玉娃娃，又常穿白衣。

如同牛奶一般纯白。

间歇休息的时候，这间房间是任王俊凯折腾的，只是可折腾的余地少，也就那个大书柜，小小一只的王俊凯踮着脚抽出一本书，磕磕巴巴念了题目：“献给奥……奥尔普……普斯的……”

许一二看了一眼，没等他念完，把那本书收回去，打开另一边的柜门，拿了本《哆啦A梦》给他，“看这个。”

可惜好景不长，还没等王俊凯把那排《哆啦A梦》看完，此番秘密作战就被识破了。

许一二迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼的时候，自个奶奶就站在床头，眉毛倒竖，手边还牵了个小孩，正小心翼翼地看着自己。

许一二叹了一声，认命般坐起来，揉揉脑袋。

许奶奶咬牙便骂，“好啊，你个许一二，我说你怎么每天都乖乖练琴，原来是把人小朋友骗来当童工啊？！你给我老实交代，几时开始的？”

之后的情况王俊凯便不太清楚了，隐约记得从其他人口中得知，许一二被打了一顿。这对从小被娇惯大的王俊凯来说，是不可想象的事。

许一二只是点头，“像我奶奶会做的事，她其实是很严厉的人。”此后便不再多言。

人烟渐渐飘起，白墙青瓦，枝头绿桃，如一幅画泼开，叫人好似掉进旧日的时光里。

经过曾经住的旧院时，许一二侧头看了一眼。

二老早已辞世，现下院子里只余空荡，不知墙边的青苔爬到了何处。

王俊凯将手放到他的膝盖上，那只秀气的小手传来轻微的体温，许一二一下找回了真实。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

王俊凯轻声问他：“要回去看看吗？”

许一二摇头。

村子里留存的年轻人已不多，往繁华地奔了出去，还守着这片土地的，多是老人。眷恋在故园扎了根，轻易是不会离开的。曾经热闹的邻里，只有微微弯了腰的老人，在乡间小路上徐走着。

他们停好车，走下来，碰上哪家的老人，对方居然还记得小孩的名字。无论是年龄如何增长，只要透过你的面容，仿佛还能看到少时那个奔向朝阳，又在落日时回归的贪玩小孩的影子。

“嵩嵩啊，回来啦。”对方笑眯眯的，拄着拐杖站定。

王俊凯笑着上前寒暄。

只是万万没想到，对方还记得许一二，那个停了一年不到就离开的过客。

“这不是一二吗？也回来啦？”

仿佛他们不过昨天去了镇上，今天还回家吃饭。

许一二愣住了。

王俊凯把他牵过来，“这是我七叔公。”

许一二从善如流，“七叔公好。”

王俊凯回了味，才反应过来他和自己喊了一样的称呼。

老人故意抱怨，“怪不得你爷爷昨天晾被子哩，你奶奶背着我做了什么好吃的，一口都没分给我。这两个呀……”

他絮絮叨叨了些什么，王俊凯又陪着说了一会话。

许一二侧过脸看王俊凯，轻柔的风拂过他乌黑的碎发，发尾扫着额头光洁的肌肤，微微散开。他眼里含着笑，低着头耐心应和着老人的闲话。

山水娴静，一道溪河在许一二的心脏流淌。

这里的时光太慢，让人联想到天长地久。

推开院落的大门，便看到老爷子在收晾晒在架子上的薄被，王俊凯上前去帮忙，许一二跟着上去。

老爷子看到许久不见的孙子，便顺其自然地收回手，满脸乐呵，“回来啦，回来啦。”接着抬头看到许一二，他正接过王俊凯手中的被子，搂在怀里，老爷子看着他，倒是愣了愣，“这不是一二吗？”

许一二震惊于老人的记忆，立即恭敬地问候了一声。

老爷子转头又问王俊凯：“你不是说带朋友回家？”

王俊凯道：“嗯。”

老爷子嗔他，“什么朋友，这是你一二哥哥，没大没小的。”

大约是老人那一辈的习惯，只要是同一个村子住过的，只要年纪比自家孩子大的，不是哥哥便是姐姐，小孩若是胡乱喊，总归是要被大人嫌弃礼数不周全的。

王俊凯才不要喊哥哥，怕老爷子在这个话题上纠缠，赶紧把人推进去，“奶奶呢，我听说她给我做了好吃的。”

“在厨房呢，哎哟你别催我，我会走。”

老太太闻声，从厨房走出来，身上还围着围裙，慈眉笑目的，跟两人说了几句话，态度自然得仿佛所有人都从未离开。只是点了点王俊凯的鼻子，“怎么让你哥哥搬东西，还不快帮拿上去。”

她指的是那两床被子，虽然只是夏用的薄被，到底是有重量。

许一二赶紧说不重不重，可会装乖了，把老人家逗得开心。

王俊凯真是怕了这些长辈，一口一个你哥哥的。许一二以前是这样的，只要哪天非逗着他喊“哥哥”，准是耍流氓的前奏，不把人逗得面红耳赤不算完。以至于他对这两个字有极其微妙的反应，虽说不上抗拒，只是能避免就避免。

果不其然，跟许一二眼神一对上，对方眉毛微微一挑，眼神里有调笑。

他暗暗掐了一把许一二的腰，不等对方反应，赶紧把人往楼上推，“是啊，可辛苦我们二哥哥了，奶奶您别担心，我们这就去放东西。”

许一二可受不了，“别别别，别喊这个。”

王俊凯抿着唇，低头一笑。

二老贴心，早早把房间打扫过了，窗帘拨动阳光，屋里光线柔和。饶是如此，王俊凯仍忍不住心神恍惚。

他跑到窗边，向两边拉开窗帘，碧色的山和白色的云淌进来，许一二眯着眼看他的背影。

今天王俊凯本来只穿了简单的白T恤和牛仔裤，只是早晨有些许的凉风，王俊凯向来怕冷，便又在T恤外面添了件衬衫，并未扣扣子，微风捕捉到他的衣角。他把袖子卷起一半，露出一段细嫩的手臂，因身形纤细，手腕处的尺骨茎突也生得明显，许一二忽然想隔着温润的皮肉细细摩挲那处骨骼，该是柔软而坚硬的手感。

他把手里的薄被放在床上，走上前，从后面抱住少年的身体。

王俊凯吓了一跳，拿手肘轻轻顶他，“干什么呢，在家呢……”

许一二一手环住他的腰，一手捉住了他的手腕，轻轻按揉了两下，果然和想象中的一样。

王俊凯有些紧张，“放开呀，万一……”

许一二贴着他的耳廓，“我把门锁了。”

察觉到腰间的手顺着腰线，暧昧地游走着，王俊凯的身体顿时绷紧了，“你要做什么？”

许一二沉着声音问：“你说距离开饭还要多久？”

王俊凯有些受不了这个声线，忍不住微微偏过脸，“很快了。别……别乱来。”

许一二故意问：“乱来是什么意思？”一只手却不怀好意地隔着布料轻轻揉弄少年人挺翘的臀部，许一二本只打算逗逗他，但将软嫩的肉拢在手时，没忍住心猿意马起来。

王俊凯浑身都哆嗦了一下，赶紧抓住他作乱的手，“别……现在不行。”

许一二清晰感受到他的颤抖，笑着问：“怎么这么敏感？不会被我摸摸就起反应了吧？”

王俊凯不想回答他的问题，只是方才还洁白的耳廓现下一片绯红。

许一二适可而止，扳过他的下巴，在他软嫩的唇上亲了一下，问：“我今晚睡哪里？”

王俊凯被一吻弄得有些朦朦胧胧，眼里含着水光，“有客房……”

许一二顿了一下，“你说什么？”

王俊凯回过神来，解释道：“因为床太小了……”

许一二眯着眼睛，“那有什么关系，大不了叠着睡嘛。”

结果腹部迅速挨了一肘子。

他哎哟一声喊疼。

王俊凯把他推开，“谁让你胡言乱语。”

许一二还在那耍赖，“我不管，我就要睡这里。”

“那我去客房睡。”

“那我直说了，我要睡你。”

王俊凯腾地红了脸，给逗得手足无措，一时语塞。

许一二再次靠近他，把他圈在窗台边，低沉着声音诱惑他：“你不想要吗？在这里，在你睡过的床上……”

“不……不行……隔音很差的……”

“那就别叫那么大声嘛，嗯？”

王俊凯简直不敢直视他，“就不能回去再……”

“不能，必须在今夜，在这里，在你的身体里。”许一二亲他的唇角，五指掌住他的后腰，暧昧而缓慢地摩挲，王俊凯立刻感觉后腰酥麻了一片，细细密密的电流蹿开，直通心脏，他心跳快得呼吸困难。

“行吗？”许一二低声问他，简直像诱惑天使堕天的恶魔。

王俊凯呼吸不稳地“嗯”了一声。

许一二闻声笑了笑，扣着他的后脑勺，交换一个温柔绵长的吻。

再次睁开眼的时候，王俊凯眼神已经全然朦胧了，透着湿意，薄薄的眼皮子也沁了绯红。

许一二用拇指摩挲他的眼尾，“我一生只见过一双这样的眼睛。”

“如果还有另一双呢？”

“永远只有一双。”

王俊凯极其无辜地眨了一下眼睛，鸦羽般的睫毛沾了仲夏的夜色。

门外传来脚步声，大约是老人家上来视察了。

许一二向王俊凯眨眨眼，跟交换秘密信号似的。

王俊凯红着脸推了他一下。

许一二恢复了一脸若无其事的神色，迅速把门锁开了，然后装作收拾床铺的样子。

原来是老人家把枕套拿过来了。本是打算拿一个到客房去，见到许一二索性都给他了。

许一二接过，抖开。

是王俊凯的父母新婚时收到的新婚礼物，送礼人心意郑重，一针一线都是拿上好的丝线，手工绣出来的，年长月久也没舍得用，好好地收在柜中，如今再拿出来，依旧如新。一边绣了执子之手，一边绣上与子偕老，左下角鸳鸯交颈，莲花浮于清波上。

许一二入了枕芯，把枕头摆在床头。单人床不够宽敞，两只枕头紧紧地挨在一起。

————  
因为二哥哥是贾宝玉，许一二对这个称呼表示害怕


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

入了夜，夏虫私语声渐起。

王俊凯陪老人家说过话，洗过澡，正擦着头发，一进门，见许一二关窗又拉帘的，煞有介事的模样，没忍住笑，“你干什么呢你？”

许一二一脸严肃，“这是准备工作。”

王俊凯反应过来他指的是什么，顿时不好意思起来，装作没听到。

许一二还一本正经地指挥他，“同志，锁一下门。”

王俊凯红着脸，乖乖锁了门。

一落锁，仿佛万物隔绝于此地之外。

明明夏虫谈兴正浓，两人反而陷落在静谧中。

王俊凯装作低头擦头发，好逃避自己的心跳声。

“过来，”许一二招手，“先给你吹头发。”

王俊凯乖乖上前，许一二打开吹风机，温度适中的暖风吹拂出来，手指穿过王俊凯的发间，梳顺被折腾得凌乱的头发。

王俊凯闭了闭眼，害怕自己沉溺在这样的温柔里。

他忍不住叫他的名字：“许一二。”

对方低低地应了一声。

他抿着唇一笑，“没什么。”

对方笑了笑。

“好了。”许一二关掉吹风机，拿来梳子，为他梳头发。梳好了，便扶着他的肩膀转过来，上下端详了一会，道：“好幼，像个高中生。”

那是实话，王俊凯脸蛋素净，如初雪茭白，乌黑的刘海落下来，微微遮住眉眼，乖顺柔和，是还不能从青葱岁月里走出来的少年。

许一二想了想，问：“那我待会算犯罪吗？”

王俊凯抬眼看他，“算，要判无期徒刑的那种。”

大约是没料到一向乖顺的人会回击，许一二“哟”了一声，手指绕着他的下巴，“那从犯怎么算？”

“那勉强也判个无期吧。”

他神态自若，许一二看得专注，看到他说话时两瓣唇上下张合，偶尔露出洁白的兔牙，像什么呢，像红梅上一点落雪。

许一二捏住了他的下巴，低头吻了上去，含住梅花瓣，扫过落雪。

王俊凯的呼吸有一瞬间停顿，而后眼神变得湿润，他轻轻阖眼，秀气的手攀着许一二的背，像是怕跌落。

许一二猛地抱起他，把人安置在床上，说了句：“等等。”然后走到衣柜边，把躺在地上的行李箱打开，也不知在翻什么。

王俊凯将手腕搭在额头上，脸上高温不散，他垂着眼睛看到许一二手里拿了盒安全套，以及一瓶难以判别的东西回来，他小声问：“这是什么？”

许一二一脸认真，“润滑剂。”

王俊凯料不到他还带着这些东西，明显是早有预谋了。他咬着唇，顿时揶揄话也不敢说了。

许一二上了床，一手撑在他耳边，伏在他身上，摸摸他的脸，低声说：“好像很紧张的样子。”

王俊凯确实紧张，尤其嗅到两人身上来自同一种浴液的香气，那香气同根同源，偏偏仿佛已经抵死纠缠过千百回，直至分不清彼与此，再化作烈酒的香醇，醉了人的心神。

他有些晕乎乎的，心跳得飞快。

许一二以为他怕疼，便哄他，“不会很疼的。”

其实除去第一次，王俊凯对两人交合的印象确实不是疼痛，只有做得太久太狠时，才会产生难忍的不适。许一二多的是手段逗弄他，把他往云端送。他从不愿去细想那些手段是怎么学会的。

他颤抖着“嗯”了一声，作为回应。

许一二低下头吻他。

吻到深处时，他也不敢出声儿，只又闷又轻地哼唧了几下，软软地抱着许一二的腰背，即便如此也支撑不住，他浑身又烫又软，热水里刚捞出来的贝肉一般，掐一掐，要出水。

许一二揉了润滑剂到手里，盯着那处，为他温柔地扩张。

他乖乖地张开腿，甚至扶着自己的膝盖。

他知道自己整个被交付到许一二手中，毫无保留，最后一点隐秘也不剩。

刺着囍字的夏被被堆在床尾，落了一角垂到地上，无人理会。

腰下被垫了枕，身体被进入的一瞬，他仍止不住颤抖，从腿根到手指，他忍着没有出声，只是无声地喘息。

家里的长辈就睡在楼下，而他们在楼上，关了窗闭了锁，赤裸相对，肌肤相亲，汗涔涔地交融在一起。

过去与现在的时光交织，黯淡了的灰白与鲜明着的色彩彼此渗透。

许一二有一瞬间忆起曾经的岁月，不够漫长，却足够深刻。可是他回神，却没有回声。

王俊凯忍不住出声时，也不敢放肆，只是又急又轻地低哼，奶猫叫一般。他仿佛在水中激荡，一遍一遍地被填满，他蜷起脚趾，忍不住勾着许一二的腰，想要更深的抚慰。

许一二解读了他的意图，满足他，逼出一声极深的喟叹。

桃花盛开透了，火点燃了苍穹。

他眉目如画，只是艳色逼人。

他凑过去，在许一二的耳边，喘着气，说要告诉他一个秘密。

许一二一边弄他，一边听他低哑的声音。

“我早就猜到了。”许一二说。

他们在笑意中接吻。

王俊凯在接吻时总是喜欢将手攀附在他的腰背上，全身心的依赖。

 

在回去的路上，途经花店，玻璃橱窗里的紫罗兰还在盛放。

他对王俊凯说：“你等等。”

风和花香被送到王俊凯手中。

那是永恒的爱与美。

无论历经多少次的分离与重逢。

我永远会爱上你。

你即是永恒。

你即是美的真理。

——全文完——


End file.
